Complete Control
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: There is something strange going around in mobotroplius, with strange dreams to life threatening situations, and only one person could be the culprit. Scrouge and why is he trying to tap into their dreams and emotions find out soon. In this story features OC's that will have appeared in my last story with their permission of course so enjoy and there is no gay in this justsaying:)
1. Chapter 1 strange dreams

SEGA owns characters but I own the story and my character apart from the other characters which I have permission from them to put them into the story. So HA jokes on you SEGA :D **I had to do this sorry **

Chapter 1 strange dreams

It was a rainy day in the city of mobotropilus, cold, wet and absolutely dreadful with the sound of cars driving around the city, making the night even more dreadful. Down a street we find Amy walking down the dark rainy high street with the sound of cars driving past her. She was wearing a fluffy pink coat going down her to her knees holding a umbrella. She was on her way to the castle of acorn where she had been summoned personally by the king of mobotroplius. She was walking into puddles with her pink boots that covered her legs making it warm for her in every way. She walked for about 10 minutes going round every corner towards the castle but only to see that it looked dark as in no one was there or even inside, there were no guards, no citizens going near the castle but only trying to avoid it. Amy rubbed her head with one of her free hands only to feel that her hair has grown longer last time she touched it down the street. She got curious and walked up to the entrance of the castle. As she got up close, one of the large doors started to open a little bit only to see a black nose pop out of it. Amy smiled and started to run at the door with great happiness that she thinks she sees Sonic. She wondered up close to the door, stopping on it and leaning on it twiddling her fingers trying to say something.

" Erhh...sonic...I-I-I have ha-ve something to tell you" Amy stuttered trying to talk only for a arm to come round the corner grabbing her and pulling her into the castle and putting up against the wall. Amy had her eyes closed when she heard " this is going to be fun" in a evil smirky kind of way. Amy opened her eyes and screamed at the sight of Scrouge holding her up the wall smelling her coat. But she suddenly woke up in her bed with cream shaking her and screaming " miss rose, please wake up!" Amy sat up in her bed making cream stop with a sign of relief on her face.

" ughh...what time is it cream my clocks busted" Amy rubbed her eyes trying to wake up fully in her pink snugly ( it's a all in one pj suit) with sonics face on it with his hand pointing at the camera.

" I don't know Amy, you smashed in the clock here and plus I can't tell time anyway" cream said in a cute polite tone with a smile to boot. Amy sighed and rubbed her hand down her face to open her eyes to see creams mother Vanilla standing at the door with a tray of tea and toast. She walked in the room only to be hugged by cream and to place the tray in front of Amy.

" you do know its 12 o'clock right Amy, if you hurry and get dressed you might have time to drink your tea and tell us why you were screaming in your sleep" Vanilla said with a worried look on her face to see if she's all right.

Vanilla held creams hand and escorted her out of the room so that Amy had some privacy changing into her pink miniskirt and boots. When she was finished changing she looked out the window to see the castle with guards all over it like something's gone wrong. When she got fully dressed she went to the door and looked back to see the tea and toast on the tray on her bed. She looked out the window again and saw sunshine but she took her umbrella just in case. She ran out of her room in a hurry and ran down the stairs with the front door In front of her. She opened it and started to run towards the castle, panting as she ran with all of her energy. She ran to the front gate only for a guard to open the door for her and say her name in a posh way " Amy rose. Your free to enter". She entered to see Sally standing on a pedestal with Bunnie, Rouge, Nichole, Mina and Fiona sitting down on chairs below facing the pedestal and Sally.

" take a seat Amy, we need to discuss something important that's been happening latently" Sally said in a calm and respectful manner as she is the princess of the acorns, the next in line for the throne.

Amy took a seat next to Fiona, getting a little bit nervous with her since she still broke sonics heart and that she is going out with so done else and still betrayed the freedom fighters.

" ok. I would like to make this meet present right now, so lets go over what we've all discussed. You all have been experiencing horrible dreams with a shadowy figure that keeps harassing you and sexual abusing you's. am I right" Sally asked and getting a nod from everyone there. " and you don't know who the figure was or why they are doing it" everyone nodded exempt for Amy which Sally noticed and ask her seeing as she looked to the ground when Sally said the last bit. Amy looked up and spoke out loud so everyone could hear " it's Scrouge, he was in my dream last night that I don't want to talk about it"

" I understand Amy and thank you so now we know who to search for, wait?! Did you just say Scrouge?! " Sally looked shocked in the answer that Amy said. Amy nodded at Sally getting everyone's attention.

" that two timing little man whore" Fiona said disgustfully showing her fangs in anger.

" we don't use that type of language here Fiona!" Sally shouted at Fiona for her use of inappropriate language.

" but she's right Sally girl, he's been a thorn in our back sides for a couple of weeks now" bunnie stood up for Fiona trying to defend her but with rouge not saying a word or looking at Fiona.

" how can we catch him, he's in that other world right" Mina said with a worried tone.

The door slammed open making the girls swing round to see who it was, they saw sonic and tails laughing and joking around, wondering towards them. They looked at them like a a bunch of morons with the sign on the door and guards that it was a girls only meeting.

" Sonic, Tails, what In hell are you doing at this meeting can't you read" Sally walked towards them getting their attention to stop where they are and rub their heads.

" we just want to know what you girls are talking about" sonic said trying not to blush red with the embarrassment of being told off by the princess.

" and you Tails. You should know better then to do that" Sally put both her arms on her hips and tilting to one side only to see tails not concentrating or paying attention to her but to Fiona. Sally could see it in his eyes that he's drooling over her inside his mind right now even at the age of 14 ( I don't k ow if tails is 12 13 or 14 but I want this to be believable in the remark as for liking girls) he can't just tell her how he feels about her but knows that she has a boyfriend.

" *snap the sound of Sally clicking her fingers* Tails snap out of it now and pay attention, tails hallo anyone in there" Sally said trying to get tails attention.

Fiona got up out of her seat and started to walk to Sally. She stood next to Sally with a look on her face that she really wanted to say something.

" this is girls stuff, now get out before I kick it out" Fiona said turning her head to see tails just starring at her. She smiled and flicked her tails right in his face and put her finger up to her mouth saying in a girly voice " tails, can you get me something to drink" tails without question shook his head and jumped up turning his tails so he could hover, he moved out of the castle in a quick rush to do what Fiona asked. Sally and sonic looked at Fiona with dislike.

" was that necessary Fiona" Sally said crossing her arms and glaring at her, Fiona smile and walked over to sonic and touched his chest making sonic hold his breath. Sally just sighed and walked away back to the pedestal while Fiona moved to sonics arm. Sonic didn't know what to say but just stand there, he looked round to see everyone just talking, he looked back at Fiona but saw her face change to excitement. Sonic was confused and rubbed his head with his free arm. " Fiona what are you doing?" Sonic asked still looking at her touching his arm. Fiona grabbed his arm by both hands and lifted him and swung him round in a circle. Sally's face soon changed and said out loud " that's one way of getting a man off your back" Fiona soon threw him out of the castle doors and onto the path way. Sonic slide about 100yards out of the castle doors. He stood up and turned round wiping the dirt off his blue fur to see the castle door close.

" whats their problem?" Sonic said out loud while walking down to road only to see tails run up with a bottle of water in his hands, tails stopped to see sonic all dirty and look at the castle doors shut. Tails rubbed his head with the bottle only for sonic to grab it and drink it.

" haaayyy. that was for Fiona" Tails moaned with sonic turning his head and wiping his mouth " you still don't get it Tails, she only said that to get rid of you" sonic replied making his way down the street with tails right next to him.

( back at the castle)

" finally we can continue this meeting," Fiona said walking back to her seat next to Amy and Mina.

" thank you Fiona, now lets get down to business again I thin-" Sally stopped talking and froze in mid air. Fiona looked at Sally and started to wave only to see her standing still frozen. She stood up and noticed everyone in the room was frozen even the guards.

" what's going on here" Fiona asked to her self looking around the room to see them frozen. She walked up to Sally and tapped her on the head only to hear nothing not even the tapping noise that it was suppose to give off. " what the fucks going on here!" Fiona shouted across the giant room only to hear no echo of her voice. She looked at the two doors on the left and right and the main entrance. She ran over to the main entrance trying to open it but with it not opening. She sighed and yelled out loud running back to the chairs with her frozen meeting members. But as she stood there she heard a door handle twitching on the left door. She shook her head and ran towards it only for it to open to a brick wall there.

" someone's playing with my emotions" Fiona said to her self getting angry. She turned around only to jump to see Scrouge standing there right in her face and whispered " nah.. I just want to play with you ex" Fiona screamed and shot back awake seeing everyone crowd around her. " are you alright Fiona" Sally asked tapping her on the shoulder.

Fiona shook her head and breath deeply upon saying it " Scrouge just appeared in my dream again" Sally chuckled followed by the rest of the girls around Fiona.

" what so funny" Fiona asked getting a bit uncomfortable with them. Sally went right up to Fiona's ear and whispered " he's still here" and started to giggle as she moved out the way with Scrouge standing there smiling at Fiona. Fiona yelled out loud only to wake up with wet hair over her face. She moved it to see Connor splashing her with a bucket of water over her head.

" are you ok, what happened?" Connor asked while watching Fiona stepped up off the chair and shake her hair to dry it out. As it went back to normal she looked at Connor still wearing his long white sleeve shirt with a black leather jacket on top with his dark grey skinned jeans and white high-top trainers, she looked at his face to see his short blond hair and his eyes still left blue and right red.

Fiona rolled her hair up and squeezed the left over water in her hair out.

" I must've fell asleep and had a nightmare, thanks for waking up call " Fiona shook her head once more getting the water out.

" where's the other girls, I thought that they were here in a meeting?" Connor looked around seeing only the guard at the throne chairs.

" maybe they went out for a girls night out only and couldn't wake me?" Fiona said while walking towards the gate door with Connor right next to him. They walked out the castle doors with Fiona waving her tail back and forth wiping Connor only making him sigh and smile at the same time. They stopped to see it was dark with the loud noise of cars whizzing past them, giving out gusts of wind right into Connors and Fiona's face as they walked over to Connors car. Fiona got in the passenger with Connor the driver seat. Connor turned the key turning the engine on in his black 1969 camero.

" you got it fixed then" Fiona asked giving Connor a smile in the passenger seat.

" yeah and I didn't pay a single penny" Connor laughed when he drove down the street getting behind some cars.

( back at the castle outside)

Sally, Amy, Mina, bunnie and Nicole were on there way back to the castle after a nice evening, Rouge ran off back to G.U.N. HQ after they left the pub. They weren't drunk but they were happy getting some steam out having a girls night. They walked up the path towards the castle doors with the guards standing on both left and right of the door. The girls walked up to the castle doors with the guards opening it for them. They walked into the castle to see a black hedgehog playing with some of the pottery. She picked it up and started to throw it in one hand then the other like playing catch.

" your not allowed in here?!" Sally shouted making the hedgehog jump and smash the vase on the floor into a million pieces, as they walked over to the black hedgehog they saw that it was Reala rubbing the back of her head making her hair long hair move left and right. The girls looked at her only to see that she was wearing her regular attire, she wore a ruffled miniskirt, a netting shirt with a corset over top with thigh length armlets and wearing thigh length wedge boots,

" Reala? What are you doing here, I thought you were out of mobotropilus?" Sally asked walking up to Reala.

" I've got a problem and I thought that you could help?" Reala said while yawning like she hasn't got enough sleep. Sally was standing next to Reala while the others went and sat down on the chairs by the pedestal.

" yeah sure I can, what seems to be the problem" Sally said crossing her arms and leaning on the pedestal where the vase used to be before Reala smashed it. Reala looked round to the other girls to see they were talking to each other. Reala sighed when she looked at Sally again.

" I'm having strange dreams lately and well, it feels like someones after me" Reala quietly spoke trying not to alert the others in the room. Sally put her hand on her shoulder and smiled and said in a comforting voice " we've all had strange dreams lately Reala. Plus you saved Nicole its the least we can do to repay you"

Reala smiled and walked over to a empty seat next to bunnie and Mina. As she sat down she felt that she was being stared at by everyone but they were looking at Sally walking up onto the pedestal.

" this meeting is back on" Sally said tapping the pedestal giving a loud tapping echo across the room.

( somewhere on the road in a buggy)

It was 8:55 pm on a road and a certain red hedgehog in his black leather jack with blue ripped jeans and white high top Nike trainers and a scar of a bullet wound in his stomach. His hair was spiky going down to his shoulders. He was driving a buggy named Maria and driving to the castle in a hurry. He was speeding past a lot of cars just making a near miss as he swerved past them.

" I think this tactic is a wrong move Scott" Maria spoke through the computer. Maria was a GUN AI who was stolen from them by Scott who was sent to prison and has stayed with Scott since.

Scott smiled to Maria as he shifted the gear upwards, making them speed up, dodging more cars. " we'll make it" Scott said softly when coming onto the castle path leading up to it. When he got there he put the handbrake on and turning to the left making the buggy stop to a halt and making Scott fly out of the buggy and rolling at the door. He stood up and knocked on the door. As the door opened Sally was looking and talking to her friends, when she turned her head she was shocked on seeing Scott again.

" hay sal, you all right?" Scott asked with Sally giving a smile right at scott " what are you doing here?" Sally asked leaning on the castle door.

" we made it in time Scott just two minutes to spare" Maria spoke getting the attention of Sally and Scott.

" what did she mean by that" Sally asked standing straight and changing her tone.

Scott pulled out a cardboard box right behind his back and presented it out to Sally with the words ' pizza' on it. " your a pizza delivery boy?! You couldn't find a better job" Sally asked taking the pizza from Scott and holding it in her hand.

" well, lets recap on things shall we, first I have a record on a prison sentence which should've been terminated as promised by GUN, second, I need money to pay for my house, and third, the whole world ain't recruiting. Like with my skill I could've joined the royal guards but since Eggman hasn't been doing things for the past 2 weeks so they are not recruiting" Scott told Sally.

" Eggman will so show his face don't worry" Sally started to close the castle door slowly.

" Sally?!" Scott quickly said making dally open it quickly and look at him.

" you still need to pay for the pizza" Scott said raising a brow at Sally nearly pulling a fast one. Sally sighed in the smile she gave and gave Scott the money and closed the door. Scott walked back to Maria and got in the front seat putting the buggy in drive.

" you like her don't you" Maria said while they went down off the castle path and onto the street back to the pizza shop. Scott chuckled like it was a joke but the way Maria didn't react to the laugh Scott went all serious.

" so what, I had a crush on her back when I was a freedom fighter" Scott shrugged his shoulders as he drives along the road nearly there to the pizzeria.

" that was then, this is now, how do you really feel?" Maria said coming to a haunt outside the pizzeria. Scott stared at the wheel for a minute thinking about the question.

" that's my business and not yours so be a good little vehicle and stay parked while I clock out" Scott said in a unhappy tone with getting out the buggy and into the pizzeria.

Scott waltz right through the front door to see his boss who was a fat pig with a scar going down his eye wearing kiss the cook apron right behind the counter with a bear and a rabbit sitting down at the tables eating.

" I'm just here to clock out phil and give over the money from the deliveries" Scott said in a enthusiastic tone as he walked up to the counter setting the money on the table.

" snort glad to hear it, take one of my pizzas as dinner on me" Phil scratched his ear in a happy voice. Scott smiled and said " thank you" as he walked round back only to feel something was wrong when he went round back. He saw the pizza with cheese and ham and packed it in a box and setting It aside as he went and clocked him self out. He went up to the counter and picked the card up, he put the card at the clicker and stopped as it went in a little. Scott turned his head to see in the corner of his eye his boss talking to the bear. Scott put the card back and picked up the pizza and walked out the back entrance down the alleyway.

" I have a bad feeling about that" Scott said trying to walk away from the back entrance of the pizzeria and onto the street. Scott waited in till Maria drove up to Scott and got into the passenger seat. Maria drove the buggy herself.

" why did you use the back exit?" Maria asked making her way round a corner.

" that bear was talking to Phil about something but I didn't Know what, but what I do know is that he talks to Phil every day I clock out. " Scott replied turning his head round to see a car right behind him.

" *sigh* were being followed" Scott spoke quietly and trying to make sure he doesn't give away that he knows he's being followed.

" I'll lose them don't worry " Maria said in a joyful tone, likening that she is in the action again.


	2. Chapter 2 bear and royalty

Chapter 2 bear and royalty

Maria started to drive faster, trying to lose the person behind. Maria drifted round a corner making Scott go with the buggy and force him into the driver seat. Scott sat back up and put the seat belt on, when he did he looked in the mirror to see it was a truck following them in the dark down the empty street. Scott held on to the rolling cage as Maria drove round another corner. Scott looked back pulling his pistol out of his pocket. He saw the truck drift round the corner and started to speed up to them.

" this is getting stranger by the minute" Scott mumbled, making him point his pistol at the truck. Before Scott could do anything a gun popped out of the window and started shooting rapid fire bullets at them, Scott ducked and hid behind the chair while Maria started to drive past a cross road with multiple cars driving there and here.

Connor and Fiona were in the black camero driving and bored out of their minds, waiting till the light turned green. " oh come on and turn already its been about 5 minutes before I even changed!" Connor shouted at the lights putting his hand out in front of him. Fiona put her hand on his shoulder and smiled as he turned round which calmed him down.

" don't worry, it will change just be patient" Fiona sat back into the seat putting her knuckle in her mouth and bit on hit lightly. Connor opened the window and light up a cigaret, taking in a puff her pointed the cigaret out the window only to hear a loud engine noise come running down the left Side of the road. Fiona heard it to and they leaned over the dashboard only to see a buggy and a truck having a firefight with the flash of guns rearing of the pair of them. Connor and Fiona had a closer look at the buggy driving past the crossroad and saw that it was Maria and Scott having a little gun fight. Connor pulled the gear into drive and put his foot to the pedal making the car drive over the red light and right behind the black truck.

" no number plate?" Connor said with a curious tone.

Fiona pulled open the glove box and pulled out the m9 pistol and cocked it back making it ready to fire. Fiona wound down the window and turned to Connor " may I" she said while giving a wave out the window. " no problem, just watch the paint. I just got this car back" Connor still drove forward with Fiona putting her body out the window pointing at the truck.

Scott saw that the truck had some armour on it and couldn't see the drive cause the black tinted windows, Maria was trying her best to lose it but it wouldn't give up chasing them and shooting at them. Scott reloaded his pistol and took a deep breath just before Maria said

" I'm going to the castle seeing if the guards will scare them off" Maria suggested.

" just do it!" Scott shouted out when he shot a couple at the truck making it swerve revealing a black camero right behind it with a furmiliar face behind the wheel. The truck moved back to block the sight of the camero and its driver again. Connor saw that Scott had a good look at him when the truck moved. Fiona was still shooting at the truck carefully trimming her shots only to hit the back window making it just have a bullet mark there but not the glass breaking. Scott saw the castle just inches away and the truck ain't giving up. Scott still tried to shoot it only for it to shrug off the bullets.

" fucking come on! This ain't fair!" Scott shouted sitting back into the driver seat as they drove up to the castle door. Connor was getting annoyed with the way the truck was acting, Connor pulled Fiona back in to the car and put the gear up one more making the car catch up to the trucks bumper. Connor pushed the truck into a faster speed making it catch Scott's buggy right in the back and push him up the road. Scott looked at the doors and the speed they were going, 110mph and heading right into large wooden castle doors. Scott closed his eyes as Maria hit the doors a speed making the doors smash open with wooden splinters and planks everywhere. Scott flew out of the buggy and hit the floor hard on his head, Maria landed on her side against the wall with the castle door parts around her. The truck landed right through the thrones perfectly but with the glass all smashed up. Connor and Fiona were all right upside down on the opposite side of the giant throne room unconscious. Scott opened his eyes to see the blood on the floor where his head laid with the scrapes and burns everywhere on his body. He could feel a stream coming down from his head and checked it by touching it only to see the blood on his gloves. Scott groaned as he saw the door of the truck come flying off and saw the bear from the pizzeria not looking happy with a m9 in his hand. He started to walked over to Scott panting heavily since he made a crash into the royal castle. Once he was next to Scott he pointed the gun to his head.

" any last words' the bear said with a vibrated voice. Scott laughed by a little which the bear noticed, he looked closely only to see him bursting out in laughter.

" what's so funny?" The bear asked with putting his foot on Scott's back as he lays there laughing.

" I said, what's so funny!" The bear was get annoyed making him crush Scott's back at a pressure making Scott shouted out in pain and with a smile on his face " royalty really don't like being broken into" the bear changed his face and pointed the gun down. Scott closed his eyes only to hear a thump and start laughing again as he opened his eyes to see the bear land right next to him with his tongue sticking out. Scott saw a blue boot step into his sight and a hand out to him. He chuckled and moved his hand to accept it. As he got up he saw Sally holding a metal pole in her other hand.

" I hope you were redecorating cause I think I just ruined your furniture" Scott pointed towards the knocked over thrones all smashed up by the truck.

" ah forget about it, I'm just glad no one was hurt" Sally said giving a smile at Scott on,ynto be interrupted by a voice.

" that's easy for you to say" Connor said while getting out of the broken window and Fiona getting out the other.

" Connor?!" Sally was shocked in seeing Connor like that

" is this what you do for a living Scott. Go out and deliver pizzas then get chased by someone trying to kill you" Connor said sarcastically making Scott growl a little since he was the most injured.

" err, hallo, can any one hear me" a voice cam out of the truck. Scott walked towards it followed by Connor and Sally where Fiona went to the other side of the truck. As they looked through the open door Sally started to puke up in the sight.

" poor Phil, something tells me he had no choice" Scott said moving Sally away from the body.

" it can't be that bad, can it" Connor said while taking a look round the corner, the pig was split open in half with blood pouring out of the truck and his intestines all over the trucks floor. The pig was cut in half by one of the thrones sharp edges that completely went down him when he crashed. They walked over to one side and let the guards deal with the mess. Sally was puking up over Scott's trainers as he walks her over to the side getting her out of sight with Connor and Fiona following them. They walked through a door to Sally's quarters in the castle and sat her down on the bed seeing as she hasn't seen a bloody situation like that ever. Connor walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and bent down to see her face crying.

" you going to be all right" Connor asked trying to give Sally comfort. She nodded at Connor making him get up and walk over to Fiona and talk to her quietly, while Scott sat down next to Sally holding her shoulders.

" I'm thinking that Eggman had something to do with this " Connor said quietly, crossing his arms to look at Fiona.

" send a murderous assassin after someone isn't Eggmans style Connor" Fiona whispered to Connor making him think.

" but he was just going for Scott, well talk to that bear in the morning so far we need rest of what happened tonight" Connor whispered making his way out of the room with Fiona following him. Connor stopped by the door while Fiona walked right past him he turned to look at Scott and Sally.

" we will stay here for the night if that's ok with you Sally" Connor said grabbing hold of the door.

" there's a spare room down the hall, the third room on the left." Sally said trying not to cry or puke up. Connor nodded and shut the door making scott and Sally there alone in that room.

" are you sure your going to be alright sal, you look pale" Scott said while standing up in front of Sally making sally look up at Scott with the blood coming out of his head distracting her.

" I'll be fine but you won't stay there" Sally said getting up off the bed feeling woozy from the puking up. Sally wondered in to the bathroom making Scott think about what is he's doing in there as she stepped out she had a cloth and a bowl of water.

" sit in that chair before I puke up over you" Sally said to Scott making him sit down without question on the arm chair. Sally came over and put the bowl on the self and squeezed the towel and put it on Scotts head on the blood slowly making him squirm a little in pain by moving his hand onto Sally's hand. Sally looked at Scott's eyes as he moved his hand on hers making her feel something in side, like a fire was relit in her. Scott was the same as he saw her eyes sparkle in the light of the room. Sally slowly moved the cloth down Scott's face and moving closer to him. Scott saw her move towards him slowly and saw her real close to his face. Scott couldn't resist but to move his lips close to hers. They almost meet In till the door slammed out with sonic standing there with a shout." Scott what are you doing!"

Scott suddenly woke up in bed in this large room with curtains everywhere and a large door right in front of him. He sat up with a groggy face.

" oh come on! I almost had a perfect dream" Scott shouted out load. As Scott looked around the room, he saw the clock saying 10am in the morning. He pulled the covers off only to see he was wearing a new pair of boxers. He was weirded out the fact that someone changed him. He got out of bed only to look at the door as it opens with Sally's head poking out the door looking in the room. Scott sighed " come in " letting Sally enter the room only to enter the room seeing Scott in his boxers. " have you been having strange dreams lately Scott, like someone's toying with your emotions"

Scott picked up his jeans and raised a eye brow and turned to Sally, " what do you mean by ' toying with your emotions'" Scott asked curiously.

" I heard you in the hall way shout out ' I almost had the perfect dream' Scott, what was it about?" Sally asked while stepping back leaning on the door. Scott blushed red and started to rub the back of his head. " Erhh it was about someone aaaannndd how it was ruined when I nearly kissed her in my dream before someone barged through the door and ruined it, why? why do you ask?" Scott explained making Sally rub her arm and blush and but red.

Sally was thinking to herself " i cant say anything that we had the same dream, wait a min? we had the same dream?!" while Scott was getting his jeans on, he turned to see Sally looking at him In a weird way that made him uncomfortable. "What's so interesting to stare at me for?" Scott asked with putting his black leather jacket on.

" I was just thinking about something last night that's all" Sally replied while walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

" this day is going to get weirder, I can feel it in my gut" Scott spoke to him self when he grabbed his pistol and put it in his pocket.

Across the hallway another room where Fiona and Connor slept, in the room there were two beds, Fiona on the left and Connor on the right, as the alarm went off next to Connor he reached out and slammed his fist down on to it making it stop ringing. When he turned and looked up at the ceiling, he saw a strange picture of a green hedgehog wearing a biker jacket with him wearing sunglasses and a crown on top of his head. He looked at his creepy smile as Connor swore that he was smiling at him, he turned to look at Fiona smiling at him in the other bed. Connor chuckled before he spoke " have a nice sleep".

" yeah, you?" Fiona replied to look at Connors white shirt as he sat up in the bed.

" yeah, but it is creepy that the royal family have paintings of a green hedgehog" Connor said moving towards the edge of the bed. Fiona looked shocked and sat up as well still wearing her black leather belly top shirt " what do you mean green hedgehog?". Connor pointed upwards towards the ceiling as he walked across the room to the chest of draws to pick up his dark grey jeans off it. Fiona look shocked as she looked up only to see nothing but a empty ceiling. Fiona looked cross at Connor " that's not funny Connor" she said with a annoyed tone.

" what's not funny?" Connor asked, reaching In to his jeans pocket and pulling out his lighter and fags. Fiona knew Connor jokes around but thinks that he's playing this joke a bit to far. " the fact that you say there's a green hedgehog painting on the ceiling when there clearly isn't" Connor looked up to see nothing but a white ceiling, Connor sighed as she got up out of bed and towards the bathroom. Fiona walked in with the flick of her tail left and right, Connor soon turned to a smile and chuckled. Fiona closed the bathroom door, turning on the water in the sink. Connor put on his black leather jacket on right before the door opened and a black hedgehog stood there leaning on the door with a huge smile across her face. Connor turned to look to see Reala with a smile across his face.

" gunna tell me what went on last night in the throne room?" Reala joyfully smiled making Connor smile back as he lit a fag up. Connor blew out the smoke over to the window that was open.

" just someone wanting Scott dead, no biggie" Connor walked up to Reala at the door.

" so where's the plus one that was here" Reala asked another question.

" I'm right here" Fiona stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair off by rubbing her hair with a towel. " how's it going Reala " Fiona asked, putting the towel down and walking over to Connor and her at the door.

" it's all good, just strange things happening lately though with dreams and occurrences " Reala said getting off the door. Reala, Connor and Fiona walked down the hallway with the bedroom doors on the left and right. They walked down the stairs to the wrecked throne room with Sonic,Sally,Scott, Amy,tails, Bunnie, Antoine and Nicole there, all looking at the bear kneeling on the floor in chains. Scott turned to see Reala. Connor and Fiona walk in. He nodded over to them to tell them to come over to hear the speech coming from the princess.

" you have violated multiple laws against the house of acorn" Sally is lecturing the bear moving up and down within the bears view, " you have destroyed a huge part of the castle, you have caused a act of treason to the house of acorn and worst of all, you tried to kill my friends within the sanctity of my own home. How do you plead"

The bear looked up at Sally and spat in her face. She wiped it off her cheek and threw it to the floor, Sally grew madder every moment the bear resist to say anything. Scott stepped up in front of the bear only for the bear to get angry and squirm while in the chains trying to get out.

" who sent you to kill me and why?" Scott said kneeling down looking into the bears eyes only to see nothing but hatred. Scott tapped the bears cheeks as the bear stares in his eyes, panting. Scott turned to look at the others with a frown across his face,

" he's not telling us anything and he looks like he'll nev-" Scott was interrupted by the bears soft whispering, " the children run, scream, play, but when bell strikes 1 ba-boom" they all go a bit closer only for the bear to repeat the sentence.

" what in the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sonic said looking at the bear angrily.

With everyone auguring about what it means Connor was starring at the bear as he keeps repeating the same sentence over and over again. Connor soon realised and said out loud " it's a riddle " everyone stopped talking and looked at Connor then the bear as he stopped talking and started to smile.

" where the children run, scream, play," Connor repeated the sentence and looked at Sally with a serious tone " is there a playground or a park round here" Sally thought in her head for a moment and said out loud " as bell strikes one ba-boom, HE PLANTED A BOMB IN A SCHOOL OR THE PARK?!" Sally shouted out loud making the bear laugh on the floor in shackles. Sally went up to the bear with anger started to strangle him with no regret.

" I going to kill you for putting children in danger you s.o.b. ( son of bitch) )

Sonic pulled Sally away from the choking bear trying to get Sally to organise a bomb squad to the park or school. She calmed down a bit when the bear was out of sight and ran out the broken castle door with everyone following her,

" ok we only got 1 hour to move people, so I want tails, sonic, Connor, Fiona and Amy to take the park down at chaos street while me, Antoine, bunnie and Scott take the school playground at mobotroplius square" Sally ordered everybody.

" wait a minute? where's Reala she was just with us" Amy said while looking around quickly for her. Connor and Scott looked back in the castle to see Reala standing infrontnofmthe bear looking strangely into his eyes. Reala looked closer into the bears soul and could feel something strange within him, like something was controlling him or he wasn't there alive fully like he was a ghost just drifting and felt like pissing some people off, Reala heard her name being called out from the outside by the others waiting for her. She ran towards the castle door only to feel that someone else was in the room who was watching them with a sharp eye and listening with a good hearing. She looked at the bear once more only to see blurriness come off the bear and disappear into the thin air.

" someone's toying with us, I can feel it" Reala said out loud while spreading her wings out from behind her long black hair and flew high in the sky following Sally, Antoine Bunnie and Scott towards the playground with looking over to see, sonic, Connor, Fiona and tails going in the direction of the park.

" no one would go and hurt children? Wouldn't they? " Reala spoke to her self upon flying high in the sky looking over the two groups.

**the story sometimes started off slow when I do it so sorry if you get bored but here's some elevator music to calm you down ( dum Da dum dum Ada da da duuum) like I said I'm sorry if it started slow it will eventually get better within the higher chapters when theres adventure in it so stay tuned for chapter 3 **


	3. Chapter 3 school riddles

Chapter 3 school riddles

Reala was flying high, still watching the two groups go to their place. She looked down to see Sonic's group reach the park with out no traffic or stopping. The first thing she saw Sonics group do was evacuating the park full of civilians, Reala looked to her right and saw Sally's group entering the school by the front doors, but something was feeling not right with Reala, like someone was playing a joke on them or wanted to see how they react in a crisis like this. " hmmm?" Reala said humming out loud to her self as she floats in the sky looking over the two groups. She looked back at the castle and could feel like something or someone was watching from in side the castle. She had that gut feeling that she knew someone was watching, she looked back at Sally standing there at the school door holding it open has the children run out screaming because of the fire alarm. Sally watched her as she flew in the direction to the castle.

" where she off to?" Sally mumbled underneath her breath as she watched Reala fly back to the castle.

" Sally, that's the last of the kids. Should we try and find that bomb" Scott said still holding the door open only to see her smile at him as he kept it open. " I take that as a yes then" Scott said sarcastically as bunnie and Antoine went in to the school. Scott called up one of the teachers who was a owl wearing a simple bathrobe only.

" of you hear a strange boom noise, close this door and run for it, ok" Scott told the owl and walked into the school front doors to see Sally, Bunnie and Antoine standing next to each other with a crossroad in the school leading four different ways round the school. " looks like we're splitting up" Sally while walking off down the far left way. Bunnie went down the far right with Antoine going down the right.

" something's not right here, I don't remember this school being here?" Scott said lightly underneath his breath. As he turned round the door wasn't there anymore but replaced by a bunch of lockers. He looked back to see the crossroads and went left saying " looks like we have to keep moving forward"

( at the park)

Connor and sonic have cleared the park and saw nothing that could have been a bomb. They checked every inch of the park and found nothing. Fiona and tails were searching every tree if there was something in there only nothing. They all sighed in relief that the park was safe.

" let's get to the school and help them search for it." Sonic said just before he sped off in a dash. Connor sighed with a shake of his head. Fiona saw Connor do that and walked up to him.

" what's with the shaking if your head, something wrong ?" Fiona asked Connor making him turn his head to look at her " my gut's telling me something about this little riddle, that the bomb isn't here"

" let's get moving then" tails said while hovering past them and towards the school.

They all got to the school and found everyone outside with a owl holding the door open. All four of them walked up to him With out of breath " where's...where's the princess" Connor said trying to get his breath back. The owl pointed towards the inside of the school. Sonic started to walk inside only for Fiona to notice that amy was missing from the group. Fiona grabbed sonics arm and pulled him out of the school and told him and the rest that Amy was missing.

" we'll just have to go back and find her then" sonic said only to be interrupted by a scream that sounded like Amy's coming from inside of the school.

" Amy!" Sonic and tails cried out just before running into the school in a hurry.

" wait!" Connor shouted at them only for them to ignore him and run off. Connor growled and clenched his fist.

" what's wrong Connor, their only trying to rescue Amy that's all" Fiona explained with walking off into school. Fiona entered the school by the entrance looking around only to come up to the split in the path. Connor saw her and said out loud to him self " this is a bad idea" before he walked in it the school and ran up to Fiona standing right next to her.

" we'll stick together, we don't know if there's anything here." Connor said, walking off to the way down that Scott went down.

( flying high with Reala back to the castle)

Reala was flying back to the castle with the same thought in her head all the way,

" something's not right with that bear I ca feel it"

Reala was flying down towards the castle doors, she landed with one knee to the ground and leg standing up, she was looking down at the ground thinking feeling a bit woozy from the sudden landing. She shook her head trying to get her head to stay still and not woozy. She stood up and saw that the bear was gone but the shackles still there intact. She walked up to the shackles on the ground next to the rubble of wooden castle door. She looked down to the shackles seeing that they point in a specific direction, this caught Reala's eye and decided to look where it was pointing. It was leading round the rubble with a trail of blood leading round it. She went round it and saw the blood trail going up to the wall. Reala looked up and saw the guards hanging by their necks with massive cuts around them. Reala sighed at the sight of the guards like that.

" horrible way to die, don't you think" a voice came from behind Reala making her turn her head with speed to see who it was. She saw the green hedgehog from the strange dreams everyone's been having, she saw him wearing a black biker jacket, sunglasses and a crown on his head with black and green boots. Reala saw him standing there giving her a creepy smile towards her, making her feel uncomfortable. Reala put her hands behind her and a small purple rip appeared in front of her hands behind her back so he couldn't see it.

" what do you want?" Reala asked trying to distract him while she gets her katana out of the dimensional rip.

" you don't know me, but very much know you Reala hehe" the green hedgehog spoke standing there with his creepy smile still on his face.

Reala got the sword out the rip behind her and kept the sword behind her back to hide it from him. " what's your name, murderer" Reala asked in a disgusted voice.

" king Scrouge at your service babe" Scrouge said in a wicked tone. Reala looked out the castle to see the streets thinking will she make it out the entrance. Scrouge started to chuckle when he saw Reala looking for the entrance.

" you can try but you'll won't succeed baby" Scrouge said walking towards Reala making her take steps back in till she was against the wall. Scrouge looked in to Reala's eyes and saw no fear, no sacredness, he felt like he wasn't feared. Scrouge went to touch Reala' long hair only for Reala to say " you touch me and you die!" Quickly just as Scrouge stopped and chuckled then carried on. Scrouge touched her hair and Reala brought round the sword and stabbed him through the chest. Scrouge started to gag and bend over Reala. Reala smiled as she stabbed him but soon was confused as he looked up at her face and started to laugh. Reala's smiled soon turned when Scrouge started to fade away into the wind. Reala looked at her sword once more to see no blood, no dent and not a scratch. As Scrouge faded into the air Reala heard a voice whisper in her ear saying " we'll meet again, but on a different battlefield" then a laugh after the words were said. Reala dropped her sword and looked at her hands thinking that a ghost can touch her but can't kill it. One of the dead guards dropped from the ceiling and onto Realas hands making her jump and throw the body across the floor hitting the rubble.

" this is getting weirder by the minute " Reala said while picking up the sword and walking out the castle entrance.

( back at the school or is it hmmm? Nah it is a school don't worry)

Sally was walking down the corridor with lockers at either side of the hallway. Sally was thinking that it was a school with children in no one would ever attack it. She sighed and walked towards a door to a classroom and opened it just to see a chalkboard and desks. Sally smiled and shook her head when she turned around and shut the classroom door. But she had a feeling inside that someone's watching her. So she walked back up to the same door and opened it again to see a boiler room with a strange clock on it. Sally looked closer and froze in her boots just starring at the bomb that was places there. The timer hit zero and the bomb blew up making a large explosion. Sally closed her eyes and felt her self hit the floor and the heat that came over her, when the heat went away she opened her eyes to see Scott on top of her, covering her body from the sudden fire that the bomb produced. Sally pushed Scott off only for him to fall to the side and start laughing. Sally stood up giving her blue jacket a clean dust off.

" what's so funny I almost blew up?" Sally asked with a unhappy voice. Scott opened his eyes and stopped laughing to see a hand being offered to help him up. He accepted it by grabbing it and was helped being pulled up.

" saved your life twice " Scott said in a cheerful tone, watching Sally walking off and hearing a sigh from her.

Connor and Fiona were walking down the corridor right beside each other. Minding their own business as they walked down it. They were walking down the same straight corridor for about 15 minutes before they realise it. They stopped and walked to the sides to the doors and opened them up only to see a classroom. They both went into different doors but entered the same classroom. Connor looked at Fiona and hmm'd thinking that someone's messing with them, Connor walked up to the chalkboard and saw a question on it unfinished. It said ' what happened to the lost fox'. Connor and Fiona both stared at the board looking at the question. Fiona could feel a hand touch her butt making her turn on.

" Connor is this the right time and place?" Fiona said with a flick of her tail upwards. Connor turned and looked at her with a brow raised " what do you mean by that?" Connor suggested making Fiona turn to look at him with his arms crossed. Her face just stood still making her squeak out to Connor silently " help me!". Connor looked at her eyes just flicking behind her, Connor turned round to see nothing there but a empty classroom with desks. " there's nothing there Fiona" Connor said while moving her as she stood still.

" whoa, I did not see that coming" Connor was surprised when he saw two hands popping out the teachers desk who was pinching Fiona's butt. Fiona turned round to see the hands were moving everywhere trying to find its target. Connor chuckled and picked out a m9 pistol out of his black leather jacket. He kneeled down in front of the hands and sat there while they were moving around on his arms going down towards the m9 pistol. As the hands reached the gun they stopped moving, making Connor say out loud " stand up slowly". The hands started to move up out of the desk only to reveal parts of a head and a crown, then sunglasses then a black biker jacket. " Scrouge?!" Fiona shouted out loud in big surprise upon seeing Scrouge in the desk like he was a ghost. " you know this freak, Fi" Connor said out loud turning his head towards Fiona.

" I told you already, he's that dick who couldn't keep his hands off other women" Fiona explained herself, getting angry on seeing him.

" nice to see you too Fiona" Scrouge said wit stepping out of the desk with his hand up with Connor pointing the gun at his head. Fiona and Connor watched at Scrouge just faded out of the desk and kept their guard up.

" what are you doing here?" Connor said cocking the gun back so its ready to shoot. Scrouge gave a smirk as a response,

" tell me you can't read as well" Scrouge said putting his hands to his sides. Connor looked quickly looked and red the question again and saw the same, he looked back at Scrouge to hear him.

" you want to know what happens to the lost fox" Scrouge said moving his head to Connors pistol and presses his forehead against the m9 chamber. Connor looked confused and let his guard down for a second letting Scrouge move his fist into Connors stomach making him lose his breath and go down holding his stomach. Scrouge grabbed Connors head and raised his knee and Connors head down, making the impact to Scrouge's knee more deadly. As Connor went down Scrouge started to chuckle on the sight of Connor on the ground holding his face. Fiona reacted by jumping with bringing round her leg trying to kick Scrouge in the head but her leg went through Scrouge like he wasn't there like he was a hologram that only could touch them but can't be touched. Scrouge looked up at Fiona and kicked her into the chalkboard with some force. Fiona hit the board with her back making her feel the pain as it rushed in. She opened her eyes to see Scrouge standing right in front of her with a evil smirk across his face, starring at her as she holds her back in pain. Before Scrouge could do anything he saw a bullet hole appear right in front of him, he laughed as he turned around to see Connor with a bloody nose pointing the gun at his head. Connor shot a couple more shots at him only for them to go right through and make bullet holes in the chalkboard. Connor threw the gun to the wall, letting him use his hands more better. Connor went in for the punch at Scrouge's head only for it to go right through him.

" you don't get it do you punk," Scrouge said right before he spin dashed right into Connor's stomach making him stagger backwards, " you can't hit me " Scrouge went out of the spin dash just to kick Connor in the stomach making him leave the ground and into the wall, " but I hell can hit you" Scrouge finished his sentence. Scrouge walked over to Fiona sitting down at the chalkboard wall. He bent down and lifted her up on his shoulder only for her to squirm and try to hit him but going straight through him. Connor saw that Scrouge had Fiona on his shoulder right before he could feel himself losing conciseness. He tried to stay awake but only to see Scrouge walk out the door and hearing the words " Connor help!" From Fiona.


	4. Chapter 4 kidnappings

Chapter 4 kidnappings

Scott and Sally overheard a girlish scream coming from down one of the halls, they started to run towards only to see Scrouge carry Fiona away from them. As Scrouge started to walk away Sally and Scott ran up to the door to find Connor out cold on the floor. Scott pulled a m9 from his pocket and pointed it at Scrouge as he was nearly round the corner.

" stay here with Connor while I sought this twat out" Scott spoke with a disciplined voice to Sally, with Sally giving a nod and running in the classroom kneeling down next to Connor seeing if her has a pulse. Scott looked back at Scrouge and saw him go round the corner with a scream that came from Fiona. Scott rushed on to the wall that went round the corner, he held up his pistol and went round pointing the gun only to see he vanished without a trace. Scott turned round to feel a bash on his head, he moved back to see Bunnie holding her head to.

" so sorry Bunnie, but I have bad news" Scott said while putting his m9 back into his leather jacket. Scott looked up to see Bunnie pointing her cannon at him with a happy grin on her face. " what the heck are yo- ugh" Scott said just before Bunnie shot Scott with her cannon arm, sending Scott flying back into a bunch of school lockers. Scott managed to step out of the bent out lockers only to see bunnie moving up to him.

" Bunnie, don't do it. It's me Scott " Scott tried to get through to Bunnie only for her to get her mechanical arm and lift him by the neck with the words " you don't fool me Scrouge"

Scott tried to hold him self up from being strangled to death, he could feel the anger in him rising but can't do anything to hit a women, its not in his nature.

" uucckk...Bu-ucckk...it's really m-ucckk" Scott tried to but was getting strangled by bunnie and her mechanical arm. Bunnie didn't listen and started to strangle harder and watching as Scott's eyes close and his legs squirm. Bunnie soon let go of Scott and fell to the floor in feeling hands round her hips and a force holding her. As Scott dropped he gasped for air and puked up over the floor in front of bunnie, bunnie looked at who stopped her and saw Sally holding her down.

" Sally girl? What on a devil pickin second are you doing, stopping me" bunnie said while standing up and looking as Sally stands up wiping the dust off her blue jacket.

" stopping you from nearly committing murder bunnie, that's the real Scott and Connors unconscious In the class room while Fiona's captured by Scrouge." Sally said while helping Scott up off the floor.

" how am I suppose to know that he was one of us, I've been tricked by Scrouge in this place to many times and its getting on my nerves" Bunnie spoke while walking next to Sally, walking Scott back to the classroom where Connor is. They walked into the classroom to see Connor awake while leaning against the wall sitting down.

" any word on Scrouge" were Connors first words when he awoke.

" he got...he got away because of little miss shoot first and kill second here" Scott said trying to get his breath back still, Sally help scott sit down next to Connor and with Sally sitting down next to Scott. Bunnie stayed standing, looking out the window to see the crowd of people gather outside of the school. Bunnie bashed on the glass but wouldn't break like it was bulletproof where it couldn't smash or break. Bunnie soon went over and sat down next to Sally and relaxed for a bit just before awkward silence fell across the room, Sally looked around to see Connor starring into space with Scott looking like he's going to throw up and bunnie closing her eyes with her back against the wall sitting.

" Any word from Sonic or Tails?" Sally asked trying to break the silence.

" nope, not even with Antoine" Bunnie said out loud opening her eyes to look at Sally.

" we can't leave, not without them" Sally imedeantly stood, walking towards the door.

Sally was at the desk when a strange purple hole appeared right in front of the door where Sally was heading. She stopped to look at it closely, seeing as its a first for her. She saw a wedge boot come out and onto the ground, she smiled and was relieved that it was Reala coming out of it. Reala looked around to see the guys on the floor but Sally standing at the teachers desk at the front of the classroom.

" what happened here?" Reala said in a high pitched voice, being shocked that they were tired.

" Scrouge is what happened here, but enough of that. Any word on Sonic and Tails" Sally said while throwing her body into the teacher chair making it swing backwards.

" I even got that French guy out as well" Reala said while pointing out the door but soon went quiet and looked to see if the others were listening.

" I need to tell you something, that bear was a guy named Scrouge, and he killed the guards there, not a pretty sight" Reala whispered to Sally trying not to alert the others in the confiscation.

Sally's reaction to the question was a sigh and a hand right on her forehead.

" what does that green bastard want" Sally said still with her hand on her forehead.

" I can tell you what he wants hehe" a voice came from the classroom door, alerting everyone to stand up. They all looked to see Scrouge leaning on the door looking at Bunnie.

Reala opened a rip in front of her and brung out her sword with the rip disappearing. Sally and Reala moved next to Bunnie with Scott and Connor to the side of them getting ready for a fight. Scott picked out his other jacket pistol and pointed it at Scrouge as he still leans on the door and laughs at them.

" Reala I think it's time we got out of here" Connor spoke up getting her attention, knowing what she needs to do. Scrouge started to walk up to them with a evil grin on his face.

Reala quickly opened portal right behind her in the middle of everyone. Scrouge took one look and was surprised and moved his sunglasses down to his nose to have a better look at what just happened. Everyone walked through except for Reala who was being stared at by Scrouge.

" you really are hard to predict " Scrouge said while pushing his sunglasses back up to his eyes. Reala gave a tinted smile for the complement that was given to her. She walked backwards into the portal and landed right out side the castle entrance, as she was walking back she closed the portal and bumped into Scott and Connor who were starring at the hung bloody body's on the ceiling. Reala stood next to them to look at the body's with great inspection, as she looked back at Scott and Connor she could tell that they were whispering to each other.

" blood, rope, shackles on the floor, bloody mastermind killer" Connor whispered with still starring at the hung guards.

" bear disappeared with shackles intact, only reliable scourse" Scott said, turning his head to Reala, only for her to at the dead body's.

" where's the girls" Reala asked seeing that their not there with them.

" there over there by the bushes, sally puked up again" Connor pointed out with still starring at the body's.

Sally and Bunnie came out of the bushes with bunnie holding Sally's stomach and closing Sally's eyes. " I'll take her to her room while y'all tidy this room up" we're bunnies exact words as she walked Sally through the door and into the hallway.

Connor, Scott and Reala cleaned the throne room up with the help of the guards, they took down the dead guards and watched as they left the castle, they cleaned up the rubble on the floor, and washed the floor with the guards helping. It was done in about a hour where the sun was starting to set in the horizon. They saw figures walking up to the castle laughing and joking by the sounds of it. They were close enough to ID and saw that it was sonic and tails. Connor looked at Scott and Reala and started to shake his head slightly showing hatred in them. Sonic and tails walked into the clean and tidy castle and saw Connor,Scott and Reala there in a three looking at him and tails.

" what's up with the frowns, come on there was nothing in that school." Sonic pointed out while giving tails a second look.

" Fiona's been kidnapped by Scrouge and all you can say is that" Connor shouted at them getting angry and started to walk towards them. Scott put his arm out to his right making Connor stop as he felt it push into his chest.

" this isn't over yet sonic" Connor said while giving his a pointed finger. Connor stepped back looking at them with a grin on his face.

" geez don't lose one on my account" sonic replied making Connor smear at him.

They looked at each other only to hear a loud door behind them swing open. They tuned to see Sally shocked for some reason. Before they could ask her anything, she shouted out " Bunnies been kidnapped by Scrouge!" This made all of them run towards Sally to follow her into her room and into the bathroom.

" I was just here when I heard screams from here so I opened up and saw bunnie being held by Scrouge going through the wall" Sally explained being in shock.

" first Amy, now Fiona, now Bunnie. What's next" Connor said out loud just before a guard ran into the room breathing heavily.

" princess, the one called Mina mongoose has been kidnapped by a green hedgehog live n stage" the guard shouted out across the room making everyone worry. It to make matters worse, Nicole came out, appearing in her purple robe and her lynx holographic form.

" Sally, the orginastion known as GUN called in saying that rouge has been kidnapped by Scrouge, and that they are sending in shadow to help with the investigation" Nicole said in a informative voice, with a little worry in her voice as well.

Sally moved over to the bed and fell right on top of it making her lose all feeling. Antoine burst right by the guard and drew his sword.

" where's that Scrouge, I'll slice him where he ztands for taking mon cheri!" Antoine said running up to the bathroom to see if he's there. Scott and Reala slapped their heads and stared at Antoine for being thick. Connor was trying not to laugh out loud.

" we'll get them back, don't worry ok " Connor said putting his hand on Antoine's shoulder making Him calm down and put his sword away.

" looks like we're all staying the night here again by the looks of it" Reala said trying to make a point that its dark and late at night.

" take any room you want " Sally sighed, making everyone run off out the bedroom to the rooms down the hall trying to fight over who gets which room.

As everyone left the room Sally went flat out on the bed and sighed in relief the fact that she was alone and safe in a room with guards right outside the door. A knock came from the bedroom door.

" oooh, come on in " she moaned only to hear the door open, Sally looked up to see Scott.

" can I sleep on the couch, every rooms taken and this room is the only room with a sete in it" Scott awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Sally threw her head onto the pillows " go on then" she sighed hoping to get a goods night rest with no one there. Scott nodded at her then laid down on the long sete with his face towards the sete.

" we'll get them back, don't worry Sally we will" Scott implied as he closed his eyes. Sally looked at Scott with his entire body on the sete and Sally smiled, Scott could feel that she was smiling behind his back. He turned over and rested his head on his hand looking at Sally smile at him.

" what's wrong, you've been smiling at me for the past 3 minutes I can tell " Scott smiled back in his reply.

" I'm just thinking about the time you had a crush on me" Sally said while moving to the edge of the bed and dangling her feet over the edge.

" what 6 years ago when you had a turn around with my dad to betray me, yeah I know that time, sigh yet I've learned not to live in the past any more " Scott looked down to the ground having a little remembrance of when he was a freedom fighter and life was good.

" come on, your still holding that against me"

" well. I was sent to prison for 6 years and when I got out I pointed a gun to your head." Scott chuckled making Sally sigh in a good way and smile.

" but it can't be that bad, saved your life twice " Scott smiled and looked at Sally.

" you've changed completely you know, back when you was a freedom fighter you were sweet, then you were a complete arse who couldn't care less about any of us, now you would take a bullet for any of us, what made you change" Sally asked

Scott went down his pocket and picked out a piece of paper that was scrunched in a ball. Scott sat up straight and chucked Sally the ball. Sally opened it to see Scott and a cat laughing and playing around in a buggy.

" she was the one to change my life. And I owe her my life for it but" Scott's eyes started to water. Sally saw him and went over to the sete and sat done beside him putting her hand on his shoulder.

" I haven't cared this much since you getting shot " Scott wiped his eyes with his jacket.

" don't remind me about that, it felt like I was dying" Sally moved her hands on her knees and looked at the floor thinking about that time.

" you were dying, I'm still trying to get over the fact that you kissed me back then." Scott looked at Sally only to see her rubbing her arm.

" I gave you a thank you for saving me and taking a bullet for me" Sally nudged Scott making both of them giggle.

Scott rubbed the back of his head trying to get it out, Sally noticed him and stared at him in till he got out with it.

" what if I, yeah, what if I kinda liked it when you gave me a kiss" Scott tried to spit it out, being all nervous round Sally.

" is that the reason why you said ' I've got another reason why to stay', because you liked the kiss" Sally asked

Scott stayed quiet only to look at Sally and gave her a nod for yes with Sally to just stare at Scott. Scott noticed that Sally was just starring at him when he gave her the nod. Scott sighed " if you want me out of your room bu-" Sally moved to Scott's face and made lip contact, giving him a kiss that first shocked Scott but soon closed his eyes trying to let it sink in. Sally moved away from the kiss letting loose Scott's lips as she moved away. Scott blushed red on his white fur cheeks.

" whoa, that was...unexpected" Scott said while a shake of his head to let it soak in.

" then you must see this coming" Sally replied while making a way for another kiss. Scott couldn't help but to stay there while Sally makes contact with his lips. Scott just relaxed and let Sally kiss him. Scott and Sally pulled away from the kiss trying to get a breather. Sally moved up closer to Scott and kissed him again. Scott soon felt the pressure of her lips against his, he soon moved down to Sally's hips and could feel her brown fur all smooth and silky as the kiss went on. Scott soon opened his eyes to find her still kissing him. He looked up thanking chaos for this moment where he wasn't dreaming. Scott felt his heart pound as he kissed Sally, she felt the same as she kissed him. Scott could feel the room spin when he felt arms to underneath his jacket, feeling his back. Scott opened his eyes and looked at Sally doing it. Sally opened her eyes to see Scott stare into her eyes. Sally broke the kiss and removed her hands from underneath Scott's jacket,

" I need to use the bathroom for a minute" Sally said getting up off the sofa and walking towards the bathroom. Scott looked at her as she walks across the room, purposely swinging her hips side to side knowing that he's watching her as she goes in the room. Sally shut the door behind her with Scott seeing a smile at him as she closed it. Scott looked down to the ground, smiling and giving a chuckle as he couldn't believe that he kissed her. Scott stood up and walked over to the drawer and looked himself in the mirror and saw himself.

" I ain't going to muck this up" Scott encouraged and said to him self in the mirror. Scott soon heard the bathroom door open. He looked in the mirror, only for him to drop his mouth in the sight of Sally in the mirror. He saw her walking up to him with no clothes on, he turned to look at her boot free legs, seeing them smooth like a baby's bottom. Sally started to get close to him, Scott was going up in inspection and saw everything, as Sally was right next to him he stepped back towards the drawer, resulting in bumping into it. He looked back towards Sally to see her go close to his face with a smile across her face.

" is this right sal" Scott asked, while stopping her from getting any closer. Sally grabbed Scott's arm that was placed on her shoulder. She slowly moved it down saying softly

" just relax. And let me do the work"

Scott could hear a voice in the back of his head saying ' good job'. Scott let Sally move his arm down and went closer to his face. Scott saw Sally's eyes as they glowed in the light of the room, she slowly made her way towards his face and made contact with his lips. Scott soon felt like he was in his own world again with no worries and felt loved again. He felt his jacket just slipping off him as he loses him self in the kiss with Sally. Sally managed to get his jacket off and chucked it towards the sete while still manages to keep the kiss going.

" the girl of my dreams, and she's here with me" Scott thought to him self feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

He soon felt hands go down his jeans, making contact to his behind. Scott opened his eyes to see Sally let go of the kiss and smile, Scott felt him being pushed against her body and lips contact once more. Scott soon let it go and closed his eyes once more while bringing his hands round her back and push against him. Scott and Sally suddenly stopped when the door slammed open and a voice came out " what the fuck?!". They turned to see sonic all surprised about them.

Scott suddenly woke up screaming out loud on the sete, he looked over to the bed and saw Sally sitting and looking at him with a huge frown across her face. Scott wiped his face and sighed that sonic woke him up in his dream, his perfect dream. Scott soon moved round to sit properly on the sete with his hands over his eyes.

" I was at the perfect moment and sonic ruined it. " Scott moaned which got Sally's attention to say " why didn't you just tell me you like me"

Scott opened his eyes wide looking through a gap in his hands to look at Sally. Sally could see that he was looking at her, she moved to one side of the bed and put her blue jacket and boots on, while Scott had a sniff and wiped his eyes to wake up fully.

" we have been having the same dream, if sonic was in it at the end he would know abou-" Sally was interrupted by the doors slamming open. Scott and Sally looked to see sonic walking in with anger all over his face. Scott stood up and got ready for a fist that would be coming at him. Sonic walked up to Scott fast and pinched him right in the face making him stagger back into the wall holding his face. " Sonic?!" Sally shouted out angrily in shock of him Punching Scott. Sonic didn't listen and soon went up to Scott again, grabbing his head and pounding it In to the wall, making bloody marks all over. Connor and Reala were both on there way to see Sally and Scott in the bedroom. They came to the door to find sonic bashing Scott's face in to the wall. Connor and Reala both ran up to sonic and grabbed him and threw him onto the floor away from Scott. Scott fell to the ground unconscious with the repeated head bashing In to the wall. Reala and Sally both went down to see if Scott was all right and still breathing, they turned him round to see his face all smashed in and blood drooling out of his mouth and nose.

" what's the matter with you! You just beat the crap out of someone who only had a dream!" Sally shouted at sonic making him stand up and dust off dirt. Connor stood in front of them while Reala was still checking if Scott was alright.

" I don't know what came over me, but now I think he'll stop thinking about you" sonic replied with a evil smirk across his face. Connor started to look into his eyes and noticed something odd about him.

" wait a minute, did you say dream?" Reala asked Sally, Sally blushed red when she said " by the looks of it me, Scott and sonic have been having the same dream"

" so you what did you two do to piss sonic off enough to knock Scott out" Reala asked a question right after another. Sally brushed even redder and said out loud " me and Scott were about to...you know...love each other in a dream " Sally said while blushing redder and redder. Scott started to laugh on the floor as he started to awake. Connor saw that sonic was not acting him self, he was different completely in every way.

" that's not sonic" Scott and Connor both said out loud only to hear a chuckling coming from sonic. Everyone in the room saw that sonic was walking towards them. As he got close he clicked his fingers making him change into Scrouge. Connor realised and went for a punch only to go right through and end up behind him. Scrouge looked back at Connor and kicked him right into the sofa, making it tip with Connor on it. Scrouge turned round quickly to see Scott standing up and trying to breath with a broken nose.

" who are you here for this time" Scott asked while putting his arms out to his sides making Sally and Reala not passing. Scrouge chuckled when he grabbed Scott's arm and squished it with force making Scott kneel to the floor in pain.

" bow to your king" Scrouge said while twisting Scott's arm to the point that it nearly breaks. Reala tried to jump at Scrouge but went right through him, landing face first into the drawer. Scott looked at Reala out old on the floor and Connor still regaining from the throw. He looked behind with a painful grin on his face to see Sally frozen in shock of Scott on the floor about to cry in pain, Scott looked back at Scrouge to see his smug evil smile. Scott tried to use his other hand to punch him but only going right through him. Scrouge chuckled and squeezed harder making Scott scream out in pain. Scrouge kneeled down next to Scott.

" your going to do my work for me" Scrouge implied while squeezing his arm even more. Scott could feel at this point the circulation of blood making him feel dizzy. " NO!" Scott screamed out in pain, " hehehehe...I knew you'll say no," Scrouge let go of Scott's arm, letting Scott bring his arm closer into his stomach and trying to regain feeling in it. Scott saw Scrouge pick out a knife from his pocket and grabbed Sally and slight her arm making it bleed down, Sally yelled out in pain from Scrouge's cutting of her arm and the squeezing, trying to get the blood to come out fast. Scott was shocked about it and soon bent his head down and said softly " what is it you ask of me".

" I knew you would listen" Scrouge chuckled as he held Sally's arm tighter making her scream out in more pain with more blood drooling out


	5. Chapter 5 dividing

Chapter 5 dividing

Scott was shaking his hand out, trying to get the flow of blood back into it. He stood up looking down on Scrouge like he was his master from that point on. Scott slowly looked up to see Scrouge holding the cut on Sally's arm, making her cry in the pain.

" what do you want me to do?" Scott asked, while looking a Scrouge as he gives a smirk towards Scott.

" I your going to go on a shopping trip for me" Scrouge chuckled, bringing Sally closer to him. Scott sighed and lowered his head and spoke with a ' not in the mood' attitude " what do you want me to get"

" it's not what, it's a who" Scrouge said getting Scott's attention to stare at him with a brow raised. " a who?" Scott replied instantly on hearing Scrouge. Scrouge gave Scott another one of his creepy grins.

" more like a king to be more precise " Scrouge pushed Sally over to Scott only for him to catch her. " you have 24 hours to find the king and bring him back here, or its good night sweet princess" Scrouge said sinisterly while walking back into the wall, making a disappearing act. Scott stared at the wall, holding Sally in his arms knowing that she's holding her arm to stop the blood pouring out.

" that bastards gunna pay" Scott growled while sitting down Sally on the bed. Connor and Reala were starting to get up from their positions. Reala held her head while Connor shook it off on his end. They looked at Scott standing with Sally sitting on the bed holding her arm covered in blood. Scott turned towards Reala and pointed out the door shouting " find a doctor! ". Reala nodded and ran out the door while Connor walked up to Scott with a worried look on his face.

" why didn't he take her away like the rest?" Connor asked, making all of them think about it. Scott looked back at Sally and put his hands on her shoulders.

" I'm so sorry about this, but where's the king" Scott asked, making Sally look up at him crying. She put her hand on s Scott's chest making a hand print made of blood on his white patch of fur.

" he's at tropius city giving a speech on that they'll be protect" Sally told Scott just before passing out on the bed from the blood lose. Scott caught Sally's head and gently laid it down. Reala ran in with Dr Quack and a couple of royal guards. Scott stepped back, letting the Dr examine her. He put his hand up, telling the guards to take her to the royal infirmary in the castle. As they walked out with the princess being held by the guards, Scott,Connor and Reala stood there watching as she goes out the room and down the hall. Connor turned and looked at Scott as he saw him watch her every movement down the hall.

" why don't you just tell her you like her" Connor implied, trying to make a confiscation.

Scott turned round with no emotion on his face " I have my reason why I don't".

" I'm just spit balling here, but why does he want the king for anyway." Reala interrupted the confiscation, making a new one.

" beats me, but I ain't letting that bastard kill sal" Scott spoke with anger in his sentence, while he walks out the room, down the hall.

" looks like we're paying royalty a visit in tropius city" Reala said out loud while walking out the room

" I'll pack meh toothbrush and jammies" Connor chuckled, trying to make a joke about it.

The three of them walked down to the castle garage, seeing if they can nick a motor to get to tropius city. They found a hummer with the keys still left inside.

" dibs on driving" Connor shouted out, and getting in the truck. Scott sighed and got in the back with annoyance all over his face. Reala went into the passenger seat in the front next to Connor. Connor turned the engine on and shifted the gear box in to drive. Connor drove round the corner and out the large garage door which had a tollbooth. The guard saw them coming and opened it up, letting them drive past and out of the tollbooth and onto the open road. Since they left the back way out of the castle they were out side the protective dome that Nicole's nanites set up.

" it's about a 2 hour drive, not including the stops we have to make along the way" Connor said while keeping his eyes on the bumpy road. Scott was looking out the window when Connor said that.

" what the hell does Scrouge want with Elias" Scott thought to him self still looking out the window and seeing the forest go by as he sits in the truck.

" where is Sonic anyway, if you and Sally had the same dream and could communicate with each other and as you say sonic was there at the end all shocked, where is he now?" Reala asked getting Connors and Scott's attention to look at her in the corner of their eye. Scott looked back outside thinking about what Reala said, " why isn't sonic showing his face when ever I have my dream" Scott thought in his head now changing his thinking question. Scott continued to look out the truck window as it starts to steam up. Scott growled under his breath with giving it a wipe down. As he wiped it down he saw someone down in the forest, he couldn't get a good visual but he saw blue and spiky hair.

" stop the truck!" Scott shouted out only for Connor to slam on the breaks to come to a complete stop. " what?! What is it?!" Connor asked with Reala looking around out front. Scott opened the door and started to run into the forest.

" Scott, this part of the forest is unknown, you don't know what's lurking in there." Connor shouted out Reala's window, to see Scott running into the forest.

Scott didn't listen and carried on running towards whatever he saw. Connor sighed and got out the truck with annoyed all over his face. Reala went out her door and slammed the door shut giving Connor the able to lock it up. Connor walked round next to Reala and stood next to her looking into the forest.

" we better follow him to make sure he doesn't get him self killed" Reala said while walking off into the forest.

" here we go again with the mysteries" Connor sighed, as he walked into the forest behind Reala.

Scott was still running, getting deeper and deeper in till he saw a blue figure in the distance. Scott ran in till he saw it was sonic, just standing there with his head down and crying. Scott took one step closer with his panting breath. Sonic looked up with anger over his face looking at Scott with a glare. Scott took a step back when he did sonic took a step forward. He stood there thinking about why is sonic there in the forest. Scott was shocked when he heard so something from sonic but couldn't make it out. Scott took another step closer making sonic scream and run at his " I'm going to kill you!". Scott gasped and took a step back as sonic was charging. He looked at him as sonic made contact to him, but disappeared like mist as contact was made. Scott saw the blue mist fly off deeper into the forest, Scott's mind was only concentrating on the mist and its location where it was going, Scott started to follow only to hear his name being called out behind him. Connor and Reala both walked in to see Scott move off in another direction like he saw a ghost.

" where is he off to now, he has in till tomorrow to get the king back to the castle" Connor moaned to Reala who sighed and continued to walk to follow Scott deeper in the forest.

Scott was following the blue mist that was going in a specific part of the forest, Scott was following it over a large chopped down tree only for the mist to make a stop there. Connor and Reala both ran and caught up to Scott but the sight of the mist crowding round Scott in front of a large chopped down tree that you could walk on.

" this place has a bad vibe to it Scott, so I think you should step away from the mist" Connor asked Scott, carefully trying to walk up close to him to pull him out. Connor was close when he felt like he hit a wall. Connor held his head as he took a step back. Reala came in and took a step forward touching what was a invisible barrier

" what is this, magic?" Connor spoke in a annoyed tone, trying to get a feel of the barrier once more.

" I'll open up a rip and see if we can get in there" Reala said opening up a rip with her hands.

" I'm not going in that again. The last time I did I felt throwing up was good idea" Connor sarcastically said just before Reala grabbed his arm and pulled him through unexpectedly.

As the portal opened up the walked out just to be standing in front not behind Scott.

" what just happened?" Reala said giving a turn of her head to look at Connor gagging on the floor. " your right bad idea. Only for emergencies for now on" Reala said innocently, while rubbing the back of her head. Connor looked up at her while he was on his knees and gave a little growl before he stood back up again.

" we can't hear, we can't see that well, and we can't get through. It's the waiting game all over again" Connor sighed while turning to lean on a tree. Reala walked around the tree getting a feel of the barrier.

Inside the barrier Scott could feel the mist go round his body in a circular motion. It felt to familiar for Scott to leave it.

" what do you want from me" Scott asked, with the mist moving away from Scott, to right in front. He saw the mist move fast in a circle, as he looked at it he saw the mist was producing a person. He saw the hi top trainers, followed by the blue ripped jeans and then the black leather jacket. Scott knew that the mist was impersonating him. The head was his own, long red spikes going down to his shoulders, his eyes green in both. Scott looked at the figure just starring at him. Scott moved a inch followed by the figure in front of him moved a inch. Scott thought about something in his head but only to hear it come out in the figure in front of him " what are you". Scott raised a brow only to be copied.

" what did you bring me here for" Scott said only for the copy cat to say it back. Scott sighed in his mind. Scott got an idea to pull out his pistol in his head.

" I wouldn't do that" the copy cat spoke, not copying Scott as he reached into his pocket,

" why shouldn't I " Scott said while being amazed that he's not being copied.

" whatever you do to me...hurts you!" The figure managed to bite his arm making Scott yell in pain. The figure stopped making Scott able to see his arm. He look at it to see blood coming out of a bit wound, it looked like the figure used his fang to do the bite for it to go that deep into him.

" so I can't hurt you but you can hurt me, so I will ask one more time...why did you bring me here?" Scott asked while giving his arm a shake to see if it would bring some feeling into his arm. The figure brung his arm up to Scott's forehead and touched.

" close your eyes and you will see" the figure said giving Scott a weird feeling but to follow. Scott closed his eyes and relaxed.

" now open" the figure said in a calm voice. Scott opened his eyes to be in a large completely white room. The best he could point out is that it used to be the room where Eggman strapped him to when he was captured that night.

" you must remember this place, this is where the doctor done something to you and you don't know what yet" the figure said calmly. Scott went over to the table in the middle and saw a red stain on the floor and the table.

" some mornings I feel weary, and nights I feel pain." Scott said softly while moving his head along the white table.

" tell me again why you sent me here" Scott asked, turning around to look himself in the eye.

" look closer at the table beside it" the figure said while turning his head towards tool table. Scott followed and saw that the tools have already been used. He walked up to see the blood over the tools with a strange microchip that was placed there. Scott picked it up and looked at it closer.

" that little thing is inside your head." The figure said making Scott put it down and look at the blood on the medical equipment.

" wait? If I was planned to have one of those in my head when I was captured, then where did the blood come from?" Scott said looking a bit worried about the answer.

" that is the question and it deserves an answer" the figure smiled as he touches Scott's forehead once more.

Scott opened up to find the table with Scrouge on it, Scott looked at Eggman with him picking up the chip and placing it in Scrouge's brain. Scott soon took a deep breath and was a flash of white light. It cleared up to find himself at the tree with himself standing there,

" so Scrouge was the other person, but what does the chip do" Scott said putting his hands out trying to persuade him to tell more.

" my time for you has come to an end, I must leave now" the figure said with his trainers coming to a disappearing act. Scott grabbed his arm with a desperate look on his face.

" answer me this quickly, what will Scrouge do when I'm done with his little quest" Scott asked squeezing tightly on his arm making it painful for him self. The figure was up to his jacket when he said " that is your choice to decide...not mine" Scott felt his grip with his own hand again as the figure turned into complete mist and went off in a direction quickly. Scott followed his head towards the mist as it goes away. He turned round to see Connor and Reala walk up to him looking bored out of their minds.

" what did you find out?" Connor said, stopping to a hault in front of Scott with Reala beside him.

" I need to ask a big favour from you's" Scott said getting their closer attention.,

" I need you two to get the king for me while I handle some important business"

" with who I might ask" Reala asked moving her hand to her hip.

" with Eggman" Scott replied while giving a m9 pistol to Connor.

" I've already got mine" Connor replied pushing away the pistol back to Scott.

" if I go in to Eggmans base with that I'm going to be shot on sight, now. Take it" Scott pushed the pistol into Connors chest making him sigh as he put it in his pocket.

" what time should we expect to see you at the castle" Connor shouted out towards Scott as he started to run off into the forest.

" if I get in and get what I want, I should be out near 12 o'clock at night" Scott shouted as he turned round again to run deeper in to the forest.

Connor started to walk back to the truck with Reala right next to each other.

" what are we going to tell the king. That his sister was attacked and we need him to return home" Reala said while standing a the passenger door while Connor walks round to the drivers seat unlocking it.

" if all goes as planned then yes, I think that's what he would do" Connor said as he entered the hummer and closing the door behind him.

" lets hope that it does" Reala said while getting into the truck and shutting the door behind her.

" don't jinx us" Connor replied, with turning the engine on and driving off.


	6. Chapter 6 answers part I

Chapter 6 answers part I

Back at the castle in the royal infirmary was Sally, Antoine, sonic and tails and rotor. They were crowding around Sally who was sitting on the table with a stitched up arm from the cut Scrouge gave her. Tails went in for a poke to see it, Sally stopped him before he could do a painful move on her.

" I don't get it. Why didn't Scrouge just go to see my brother in the first place" Sally asked trying to make a confiscation from the silence that fell across the medical room.

" don't have a clue, but that is a good question" Rotor answered with putting his hands on his chin to think about it.

" you going to be alright sal" Sonic said putting his hands on her shoulders and helping her up off the table.

" I will be if Scott can find a way to stop Scrouge and get our friends back." Sally said back putting her weight on Sonic. The doctor know as Dr Quack walk right into the room with a clipboard and looking at it.

" you seem to be in a good condition princess. Just try and stay away from any kind of trouble, we don't want that stitching to come loose now do we" Quack put the clipboard down and made them leave the room.

They all walked back into Sally's room and sat her down on the bed. Sonic went and sat down on the couch and put his legs up and put his head on the arm of the couch. Sally looked over starting to get annoyed the way sonics been acting lately, first he's been away a lot of the times when she and the others got attacked, he's been spending time with everyone else but her. Sally stood up and walked over to sonic on the couch. She walked next to him and pulled him off the sete and land on the floor. Sonic stood back up and stared at Sally with a glare " why'd you do that for"

" to get you off your arse and go help Scott, Connor and Reala. Because so far all you've displayed is how much you are acting like a asshole" Sally said in a uneasy voice and opening her room door. Sonic sighed and walked out the room with a annoyed all over his face. As sonic walked out the room, Sally slammed the door shut. Sonic flinched as the door slammed, " ever since Scott came back Sally's been acting differently" Sonic spoke to himself not noticing that tails is standing right beside him.

" you better run off and help them before she gets mad sonic" tails said trying to get sonic to help. Sonic chuckled at tails, getting a idea into his head.

" tropius city is where their heading, well looks like I'm off there to" sonic smiled in a creepy way before he used his speed to run out the castle in a second.

" I know that look and its not good" tails said in a worried tone, knowing that something bass going to happen when he gets there.

( somewhere in the great forest coming up to Eggmans fortress)

Scott was running through the great forest, running as fast as he can in till his heart started to hurt. He was breathing heavily on a tree, trying to get his breath back. He looked up while trying not to throw up, he saw the fortress, a big metal fortress with swat bots patrolling the outer walls. Scott took in a deep breath and got up and started to walk towards the fortress. He was walking up the road towards the fortress. Scott felt a gust of wind hit his face and saw the gate open. Out came a platoon of swat bots, Scott could see about 20 run right towards him. Scott saw and put his hands up and wide, making sure that they see he's unarmed. The swat bits surrounded Scott, arming their laser cannons to point them right at Scott.

" I hope this works or I'm fucked" Scott said out loud only for the response of a swat bot to say " All will be robotised in the name of doctor Robotnik"

" yeah, yeah, just get to the point where you take me to him" Scott said sarcastically. Scott was soon nudged by a swat bot in the back to make him walk. Scott just ignored the pushing and continued to walk into the fortress. He walked in to see oil stations, power plants and a building with Eggmans face on it.

" you've got to give him some credit, he built this place all on his own" Scott thought to him self as he entered to the building with Eggmans face on. As he walked through the doors he saw a elevator at the back with a swat bot on the computer typing away. The swat bots stopped, making a gate as they stepped to the side. Scott raised a brow in suspicion. He walked up to the lift door and turned around to see the swat bots staying back. The lift door opened letting Scott to enter. As he waited for another swat bot tmenter a voice came out of the swat bot on the computer.

" you...may...go...up...alone" the swat bot said making Scott a bit uncomfortable but pushed the button to the top floor. He waited to only hear elevator music blear way in his ear. Scott was getting even more confused about the way how the doctor has set up things. A couple seconds later the lift door opens, making a desk in the middle with a rather large office chair.

" please come in" a voice spoke from behind the chair. Scott walked in only to be greeted by a couple of swat bots that stood right behind Scott. He walked up to the desk and saw a seat, he sat down with the large chair to spin round with Eggman having a leg over the other smiling at Scott.

" why have you come here, I have made no trouble in 2 weeks so why the sudden visit Scott" Eggman spoke in a uneasy tone. Scott leaned back onto the chair and picked up the apple that was in a fruit bowl on the desk.

" can't I visit a friend once in a while" Scott smiled as he bit into the apple.

" friend. Hardly, what's the real reason why you came here, hmmm?" Eggman said turning round to look out the glass window to see the sun setting on the horizon. Scott swallowed the chunk of the apple and put the rest on the desk in front of him.

" don't be coy Eggman, you know why I'm here don't you." Scott said crossing his arms and leaning back further in to the chair to make it stand on two legs.

" yes I do, and its something that I shouldn't have agreed with in the first place." Eggman stepped out of his chair and walked towards the large glass window and looked out.

" then what is he trying to accomplish with kidnappings and the toying with our emotions" Scott's speech getting a little agitated.

" it's more like what power I gave him to do that." Eggman turned round facing scott behind the chair .

" cut to the point Eggman I'm kinda in a hurry to save someone here" Scott said while standing up from the chair.

" sigh I gave him a chip that had some enormous power to make himself immune to physical contact but can give out all the same, but he can also enter other people's dreams as someone else which whoever he is sees the whole thing" Eggman explained in short.

" me and Sally had the same dream, and we had our individual minds in that dream" Scott trying to piece it all together.

" when I captured you two weeks ago, I implanted you with the same chip as a back up plan to stop Scrouge if he gets out of hand" Eggman clicked a button on the desk, bringing up a screen with a image of a brain with a arrow pointing towards it in a specific place.

" and so far the chip hasn't activated yet in you, so you can't hurt nor touch Scrouge in tills that thing turns on" Eggman turned the screen off.

" what does he want you to do any way, get the chaos emeralds? Assassinate someone? What did he tell you to do" Eggman slammed his hands on the table trying to get Scott to hurry with his answer.

" he wants me to bring back the king back to the castle by tomorrow, why what is it" Scott said rubbing his chin.

Eggman stood in silence looking at Scott, the only movement he had was the snapping of his fingers. Scott saw the swat bots move beside him and pointing their arm cannons at him.

" I can't let you leave here, well not with out a fight. Don't want my reputation to go down" Eggman snickered as he clicked his fingers again. Scott turned round to see the two charge up their cannons. Scott grabbed one of the bots arm and swung him at the window which made it crack. Scott turned round to kick the robots arm, making it move round and shoot its laser at the lift door. The bot moved his arm round to point at Scott once more only for him to grab its arm and throw it towards the window, resulting in it smashing through the window and shattering in to a million pieces. Scott walked up to the window and looked out to see the drop. He turned to see Eggman throw him something. Scott caught a back pack with two string levers. Eggman nodded at him with a smile and sat down into the chair and stared at Scott. Scott chuckled as he put the backpack on. He took a deep breath and jumped out. The force of the fall was intense but not to bad, Scott reached out for the lever, making a chute to come out the back. Scott looked up and saw the parachute in a arrow head, Scott smiled as the wind took him higher up.

" I'm off to tropius city in style" Scott shouted out loud while flying with the arrow parachute.

( on the road to tropius city )

on the road just outside the city limits of the jungle city, we find Connor and Reala going ahead to try and get the king Elias to come back to the castle, but will it be easy. Connor was driving the hummer over the lumpy road, making him and Reala inside to jump around in their seats.

" this is really getting on my nerves now" Reala said with holding onto the handle on the side, trying to see if it would help the jumping around.

" what that the fact that, were getting there faster then we anticipated or the fact that we have the right motor for this job" Connor smeared at the road being more lumpy by the second. Reala sighed at the sight of more lumps in the road but soon came to a relief that the city was just a few yards away. They went over the last bump in the road and then they were in the tropius city limits. They as they slowed down to see the sights, all they saw was wooden huts with a chimney going out the middle with a fire going by the looks of it. there were dogs, coyotes, foxes and wolfs all dressed up in native outfits, all having different set of clothing on.

" is Elias really visiting a place like this" Connor said giving a wolf family a second look as he drove past.

" well...like Sally said, he's here on a protection speech" Reala replied to Connors question.

Connor drove a few more clicks away and stopped what looked liked a massive crowd gathering around a wooden stage. Connor and Reala saw the royal guards standing around the stage holding the crowd back. Connor opened the truck door and stepped out followed by Reala. Connor and Reala both went to the front of the truck and leaned on the bonnet with their backs. Connor reached into his pocket lighting up a smoke as he watched the crowd get bigger and bigger. Reala looked around to see that people were starring at them with a deadly glare. Reala ignored the stares that they were getting while they wait there.

" this ain't right" Reala said in a weary tone, with looking around to see more locals look at them.

" what? by the fact that were being watched by nearly everyone here"

" yeah" Reala answered, giving the stage a look to see if Elias is going to walk on any time soon.

They were waiting patiently for Elias to show his face on stage plus with all the people starring at them as they walked past not saying a word, Connor took in one more puff of his smoke and flicked away the butt.

" no more waiting, we need to get back stage and see him now" Connor said walking off towards the crowd of people. Reala looked around once more to see the people watching her and Connor. Reala got off the truck and followed Connor into the crowd. Reala was still getting used to the fact she doesn't do well in crowds. Connor was zig zagging in and out round the people while Reala was following his trail. Soon they made it to the front of the stage where the guards stood with their hands on their G36Cs looking out towards the crowd. As Connor and Reala walked up to a guard, he instantly put his hand and stopped Connor from moving any closer.

" we need to see the king, its important" Connor pushed the chipmunk guard trying to get him out the way.

" you'll have to wait, he's going to present him self on stage in a minute" the guards replied keeping his hand up towards Connor.

" wait, wait, wait! We've had enough waiting for one day, now let us through so we can tell the king some important information or you'll be sucking through a straw!" Reala said in anger, pushing away Connor and lifting the guard up in the air. The guards around cocked back their guns and pointed at Reala lifting the guard in the air with one hand.

" fucking hell Reala?!" Connor said with shock in his voice.

" drop him now or we will shoot" one of the guards said moving round behind Reala,

Reala looked around her to see the guards surrounding her and Connor. She sighed and dropped the guard making him fall to the floor.

" now can you let us through to see the king or do I need to repeat what I just did" Reala said with a grin on her face, looking down at the guard on the floor. The guard stood up and stepped aside letting Reala and Connor walk on stage,

" remind me never to get you angry" Connor said walking up stage next to Reala. Reala rubbed they back of her head and gave a little giggle in a response. They walked through the stage curtains to see nothing but a empty backstage.

" I'm no real detective, but where's all the stage equipment" Reala said looking around in the small lit up area round backstage.

" forget the equipment, where's Elias?" Connor said looking around the stage to see him.

As they were looking around they heard guns being cocked behind the curtains while they were back stage. Connor looked at Reala only for her to look at him then the curtains. They walked up to the curtain and stood there as it opened. The light shone in their face but soon got back used to it. They saw in front of them a line of guards pointing their G36Cs at them. They looked round to see the crowd of people in the back ground. Connor and Reala both heard one person clapping to the side. They turned to see Elias walking up stage towards in front of Connor and Reala, smiling and clapping at them.

" well well well, what do we have here, Connor I presume, and Reala dear, how lovely you look this evening." Elias said making Connor and Reala confused.

" we have some news about"

" my sister being attacked by Scrouge," Elias interrupted Connors sentence.

Reala was about to open her mouth when Elias said " and how you came all this way just so I can go back and help her... Hardly "

Connor and Reala both looked at each other knowing that Elias is acting strange.

" that's someway to treat family, just turn your back on them" Connor said taking in a full view of Elias in his royal attire.

" he doesn't care about family anymore dipshits" a voice came out from behind the stage. Connor and Reala both recognised the voice " Scrouge " they both said in a hated manner.

Scott walked past them next to Elias giving his creepy smile.

" he's mine to control now and you's can't do anything about it" Scrouge chuckled while leaning on Elias's shoulder.

" another power trip by another wannabe crack head like you, yeah sound about right" Connor smiled, watching Scrouge turn angry and growl at them,

" I love how when you know you've lost you still fight on, it's maddeningly entertaining you know that," Scrouge giving a complement.

" and its amazing how you can be a complete arse all the time" Connor said watching Scrouge as he gets more angry while Connor smiles.

" ladies, ladies. Your both pretty but let's get to the point, why is Elias working with you" Reala asked moving her left hand behind her back.

Scrouge let out a groan towards Reala.

" I'm not going to tell you, it will make it more fun that way" Scrouge evilly smirked at them.

Connor and Reala both looked at how they were outnumbered 20-2, they saw everyone of the guards holding a gun. Reala opened up a portal and reaching inside to grab her sword, Connor moved his hand slowly to his jacket pocket making sure that the guards and Elias see him. They looked at Elias and Scrouge in the middle thinking about how they are going to do it but as they looked they saw a strange arrow in the sky pointing right at them. As it got closer they saw Scott flying in.

" I think it's time you disposed of these assholes" Scrouge said to Elias with giving a wink at Reala.

Elias raised his hand up tall with the guards taking point at Connor and Reala only for them getting ready to move. Connor and Reala saw Scott go ahead one of the guards and dropped out of the sky, landing right on top of one of the guards giving out a loud groan in pain. Scott quickly regained from the fall and picked up the g36c and started to shoot at the right side guards making them receive bullets to the chest and blood pouring out as they dropped down dead on the stage. Connor reached in to his pocket, bringing out the two m9 pistols to shoot at the guards on the left. Connor managed to shoot the guards right in the head making a popping sound as their heads explode with body parts all over the place. Reala drew her sword out of the rip and started to run towards the guards in the centre, their reaction was to shoot at Reala all at once. Reala moved fast around the stage able to dodge the incoming bullets, when she got close enough she jumped kicked into one of the guards right to the floor, the other guards around her stopped shooting because they ran out of bullets in their clip. One of the guards went up behind Reala and tried for a punch, Reala raised her sword up and brung it down between her arm and body, getting it through the gap only to stab the guards chest, Reala looked at the guard hanging over her shoulder spitting out blood right in front of her. Reala removed the sword from his chest, letting him fall to the ground. Reala walked over to the two guards who were trying to put another clip into their gun. Reala shook her head and sighed in the sight. She walked up only for one of the guards to drop his gun and throw a punch at Reala, she saw the fist come flying at her and ducked making the fist miss. Reala grabbed the guards arm and held him tight up against her and turned round to the other guard who started to shoot at her. Reala felt a small pounding on her chest as the bullets came flying in to the guard that she was holding. When the guard ran out of bullets, Reala saw the guard she was holding fell apart and soon was all over the stage in body parts and blood everywhere. The guard panicked and threw the gun at Reala only for her to slice the gun in half with her sword. The guard went into his pocket and pulled out a m9 pistol, pointing it at Reala. Reala froze In shock of him pointing the gun at her. As the guard went to pull the trigger Reala saw a blue flash appear right in front of her and the guard wasn't there. She looked to her left and saw the guard on the floor with sonic putting one leg on his chest. Reala nodded and swung her sword behind her back, cutting a guards head off. Reala chuckled and walked next to Connor and Scott, surrounding Elias and Scrouge. Sonic joined in as well next to Reala, Scrouge and Elias started to clap slowly in the sight of them killing the guards with no problem.

" looks like you guys can really clean house" Elias said turning his head smiling at all the dead guards on the floor.

" so this was your plan after all Scrouge, trying to kill us here in this town" Scott said while walking up close to Scrouge's face.

" hehe... it was you who I wanted to kill not them" Scrouge chuckled in Scott's face.

" maybe you can shed some light on how Elias is working for Scrouge" Reala asked with holding her sword close as the town people start walking up close towards the stage.

" Scrouge, with the help of Eggman. Had a chip put In side him so that he could tap into other people's dreams, fears, loves, pains." Scott said turning his head towards Reala.

" yeah but that doesn't explain why we can't touch him and how he can turn people under his control" Reala spoke with no patients.

" he taps into your brain, trying to make you what you want or what your not, he basically enters your mind and twists it round making him in charge, and for that other thing. The chip turns him into a ghost, we can see him, but we can't touch him" Scott said turning his head back towards Scrouge

" but I can touch you " Scrouge grabbed Scott and kicked him back into Connor, making them fall to the ground.

Scott and Connor stood back up to see the locals climb up on stage going towards them, with anger over their face. Scott and Connor grabbed sonic and Reala brining them back with them.

" I rather throw up then die Reala" Connor worried with the locals walking up to them. Reala nodded and turned putting her hands in then out, opening a portal to the castle. Connor ran in followed by Scott and sonic. Reala turned round to see Scrouge chuckling at them as they run.

" in till we meet again Reala, but on a different battlefield" Scrouge said to Reala in a calm tone as she walks through the portal.

**Author note: I am going to be nice and say, I will let one more OC character in this story. So if anyone wants to join in on the action please send and I will see what I can do. Plus I just feel like putting in another OC that's all :) I'm feeling nice about this **


	7. Chapter 7 answers part II

Chapter 7 answers part II

" how do you want us to proceed with the preparations my lord" Elias bowed to Scrouge as Reala left through the portal.

" I want them dead and gone now. I don't care who you send just fucking do it" Scrouge said in a pissed off tone with holding Elias up by his shirt, pushing him back and forth.

" I will get on that right now king Scrouge" Elias spoke calmly while he was being lifted by Scrouge. Scrouge let him go and walked away groaning. Elias snapped his fingers only for a single guard to run up with a radio. Elias grabbed the radio and brought to his lips, clicking on the button.

" send in the special squad that we've been working on" Elias said with a disciplined.

" it will be our pleasure to sir" the other voice came on the other end of the radio. Elias gave the radio back to the guard by throwing it in the air.

" they'll be back at the castle with my sister, radio ahead and tell the guards there to...to...show her how we treat fake royalty" Elias smirked evilly, walking off towards a black chevey truck.

" at once sir" the guard salute then ran off.

" let's see if they can handle a little surprise when they get there" Elias whispered to him self as he walked over to the vehicle.

( out side the castle of acorn)

The portal opened up with Connor Scott and sonic running out of it, Reala walked out and saw the guys all drop to the floor and started to throw up all over the castle path. Reala giggled at the sight of all three of them puking up.

" ughhh...I still can't get used to...to..to...pukes up...ughh that" Connor said holding his stomach as he stands back up.

" if I can go through it just fine then you can as well in time" Reala laughed, tapping Connors cheek then walked off towards the castle.

" ughhh...you really need to...I don't feel to go-pukes up" Scott said in a unwell tone, Connor stepped back with a disgusted look on his face towards Scott puking up right in front of him.

" you better stop puking cause we need to do something about Scrouge" Connor said giving Scott a nod at the castle. Scott took In a deep breath and looked up to see castle guards walking the perimeter.

" where's Reala?" Sonic asked, looking around to see no one. " she was just here a second ago" Connor grew suspicious. They stood there looking for Reala but only to hear a scream come inside from the castle.

" that's Sally?!" Sonic shouted out, reacting with sprinting off into the castle using his speed. Connor saw sonic run off as he went down his jacket pocket and gave Scott his pistol back. Scott took it and put a new clip into the pistol, cocking it back to make sure its ready to fire. Connor and Scott both nodded at each other before they ran into the castle knowing that its going to be dangerous. Scott and Connor ran through the castle entrance with the wooden door still broken. They saw sonic standing there looking angrily at a couple of guards pointing a gun to Sally's head. Scott and Connor both ran next to sonic pointing their pistols at the two guards. They looked at Sally to see her frightened by the gun at her head.

" put the guns down and serenader and no one gets hurt" said the guard holding the gun to Sally's head.

Scott turned his head to Connor and nodded his head slightly and was pointing three fingers out at his side. Connor pointed at his target with his m9 with counting to three.

"One" Scott and Connor lined up a shot to the two guards head.

" Two" the guard with the gun started to poke Sally in the head with the pistol making her cry the fact that she could die right there.

" three!" Scott and Connor shouted while pulling the trigger, shooting both of the guards in the head. They saw the body's fall to the ground with blood pouring out in to a puddle around the dead body's heads. Sally stood up, running towards the group with her arms out running up to whoever for a hug. Sonic stood forward with his arms open. Sally ran past sonic and jumped at Scott. Sonic's face soon turned in side out when Sally went and hugged Scott. Scott was shocked at Sally that she even went over and hugged him so tightly. Connor moved his gun to his side and said sarcastically," where's my hug, I shot the other guard to you know"

Scott saw Sally hugging into his leather jacket, but as he looked up, he saw Sonic walking away towards the hallway. Sally soon released from the hug with a smile across her face.

" where ever I go. trouble is always there. It's like I'm the one making the trouble" Scott mumbled under his breath,

" what?" Sally interrupted, hearing what Scott said underneath his breath.

" nothing, lets find out why Scrouge wants the throne. Plus we need to find Reala, because she can't just disappear off the face of the planet" Scott said with looking at Connor and sally.

" we'll just continue on with out her then, lets find why Scrouge wants the throne so bad" Connor said with walking down to the hallway.

Scott and Sally watched as he walked off towards the hallway of the castle. Scott sighed and turned his head out the broken castle door.

" what's wrong?" Sally asked, touching his arm.

" I just have a bad feeling how this is going to turn out" Scott sighed, turning round to look at Sally in her eyes.

" what? At the fact that every guard here wants to kill us and how Scrouge has sent his friends after us" Sally pointed out the castle doors. Scott turned round reaching into his pocket as he turned. He saw figures walking up to the castle, at what he could see was that they were dressed in black as the sun went down on the horizon.

" Scrouge doesn't have any friends, does he?" Scott panicked, grabbing Sally's arm and moving towards the hallway door trying to follow Connor and sonic.

Scott and Sally were running down the hallway, looking in every room to see if they could find Connor and sonic and maybe Reala if she's ran off down there. They soon came to the last room which was Sally's, they stood out side knowing that its going to be empty.

" their over here!" A voice shouted across the hallway, making Scott and Sally run into the door and slammed it shut.

" bring the bed over to the door" Scott waved his hand to Sally to the bed. Scott and Sally both heaved and pushed the bed towards the door, setting it up like a barricade. They took a step back only to hear the door being slammed. Scott pulled his m9 out of his pocket, putting it in Sally's hands.

" we freedom fighters don't use guns Scott...remember" Sally said trying to give back the gun to Scott. Scott shook his head " you are going to the bathroom and hide in there. And what ever you do, don't come out in till you know it's safe" Scott trying to persuade Sally to do it.

" you don't know what's out there" Sally shouted while the door was being slammed into harder, seeing how the bed is moving slowly backwards.

Scott sighed looking down at the floor, he turned to Sally and looked up in till their eyes meet." I stayed in this city for one reason Sal " Scott softly said, putting his hands on Sally's shoulders with another bang on the door.

" don't be a hero, you still got someone to come back to" Sally replied, giving Scott a hug then running off into the bathroom. Scott sighed as he turned towards the door, hearing another bang on the door. Scott cracked his knuckles and smiled as another bang came out from the door and the bed moved. Scott felt something wrong during that whole experience, like that was only a distraction. Scott focused his attention to the window from the centre of the room. He looked at how the slamming on the door has stopped. He looked at the window to see it smash with someone throwing a flashbang into the room. Scott didn't have enough time to shield his eyes, making him take the full temporary blindness and hearing from the grenade.

( somewhere in the great forest)

Connor, Reala and Sonic were all by the tree where Scott was trapped in side. They all raised a brow when a strange white barrier came around the tree with them inside. Sonic went over to the edge, touching the barrier, giving him a shock as he touched.

" all we done was walk through a door in the castle and now were here, what the hell is going on" Reala moaned, looking for a way out. Sonic walked back up to Reala and Connor, rubbing his hand as it was shocked.

" looks like we were sent here by something" Connor said calmly, responding to the blue mist flying towards them. Sonic and Reala turned their attention to the mist in front of them.

" wasn't that the thing that talked to Scott while we was here then he ran off somewhere." Reala spoke to Connor.

" what are you guys talking about?" Sonic asked, cutting in between Connor and Reala's confiscation.

Connor stood there explaining what happened to Scott when they were there.

" why the hell did he run to Eggman for" Sonic asked with Connor getting annoyed with the questions.

" how the fuck should we know, we were outside this fucking tree not inside with Scott" Connor raised his voice making Sonic shut up his mouth and turning towards the mist, still floating there, looking like its starring at them.

" you...must...listen..." A voice came out of the mist, getting their attention.

" your the one who spoke to Scott" Reala asked, crossing her arms.

" yes..." The voice replied.

" your the one who made this barrier" sonic asked, looking around the tree to see the barrier brighten up.

"Yes..." The voice replied again with no other words.

" then you should know what I'm going to ask then" Connor said with a positive tone, giving a smirk towards the mist.

"...yes..." The voice spoke softly. " the reason why I sent you here is because of what Scrouge has set in motion" the voice changed to a more aggressive tone.

" why? What is Scrouge trying to do" Sonic asked stepping forward towards the mist.

" he plans to something wicked a vile." The mist said moving towards Sonic.

" what?" Sonic asked, moving his hands out in front of him.

"...he plans to...destroy all hotdog vendors" the mist moved back.

" you can't be fucking serious?!" Connor shouted out loud in surprise, hoping that its a joke.

" Noooooooo!" Sonic screamed out into the heavens. Connor and Reala both slapped their foreheads hoping that its a joke. The mist started to laugh in front of the three. Connor and Reala both sighed in relief that it was a joke. Sonic stood up growling at the mist for playing a joke on him.

" next time you won't step out of line again" the mist said to sonic, with sonics reaction to walk away mumbling about the mist.

" so really. what's he trying to do?" Connor asked calmly, trying not to laugh at Sonic's face when he had the reaction to the joke.

" he's trying to connect his world with ours" the mist answered Connor.

" all right here's another, why IS he trying to connect our worlds" Connor asked crossing his arms, starring into the mist.

" he wants to bring a army from his world to conquer it...and destroy it." The mist answered another question.

" ughhh! This is getting no where, why does he need our friends, why does he want the throne, aaaannnddd why the hell does he treat me differently then everyone else" Reala asked getting a bit aggregated at the mist.

" one. He has them under his mind control, so they do whatever he says without question.

Two. He wants what's underneath the throne, not the title of king. And third...well...I'm not going to answer that one" the mist glowed lowering the barrier around the tree.

" what do you mean your not going to answer that one?" Reala trying to get the mists attention before it floats off.

" my time has ended with you's but I will answer one more question since I'm not answering that one. "

" ok then. How do we beat Scrouge." Connor said making the mist go all quiet for about a minute.

" Scott is the only one who can touch Scrouge. And what I can see right now Scott is tied to a chair inside the princesses quarters, if Reala uses her portal to get there you might be able to save him" the mist said before completely vanishing into thin air.

Reala and Connor both sighed in annoyance when he vanished. Sonic shook his head and shouted out " I'm not throwing up. See you's at the castle in a second" before he sprinted off.

" just do it" Connor said in a pissed off tone. Reala nodded and opened up the portal with her hands. Connor stepped through it first with Reala second, going to the castle


	8. Chapter 8 anger management

Chapter 8 anger management

Scott soon woke being tied to a chair. He felt disoriented from the flashbang, like someone made a grenade that made you immobilised for a few seconds. He started to groan as he awoke, opening his eyes to see blur.

" ughhh, where am I " Scott groaned, as he tried to focus his eyes.

Scott could hear a faint voice in his ear " your still in Sally's room". Scott started to see a bit better with him seeing a pink person bending down towards him. Scott shook his head when his vision started to come to. He looked at the person in front and said " Amy ?" Quietly, seeing if he could get a answer. He looked to the left, opening his eyes and closing them, trying to see if it would help. He could see blurry figures sitting down on the sete but couldn't see their faces. His vision started to return only to see Amy bending down in his face.

" did you have a nice sleep, your going to need it" Amy giggled as she walked away from Scott.

Scott looked back at the people sitting down, he saw Bunnie, Rouge, Amy, Mina and strangely enough Cream. Scott moved his arms only to be able to feel the burns on the rope that he's tied to. Scott chuckled with a positive tone, seeing as he's tied up by the girls. He looked back to see them wearing black shirts with black tight leather shiny trousers all except for Bunnie who had her robotic limbs.

" what does Scrouge want you to do to me, uh. Kill me, give me the worst night of my life, or to just get a kiss from everyone of you" Scott laughed in a positive tone.

Everyone stared at Scott with straight faces. Scott soon changed his attitude when they stared at him. Scott sighed at the floor then looked back at the girls.

" what does Scrouge want with me" Scott asked with a smile on his face.

Bunnie got up off the sete and walked up next to Scott and bent down to his face so their eyes are in direct contact with each other. Scott could see that Bunnie was not Bunnie at the moment with her eyes were green with a shade of red in them.

" I'm going to ask you a question and y'all gunna answer it" Bunnie spoke in Scott's face with depth in her voice.

Scott started to laugh under his breath in Bunnie's face.

" what's so funny" Bunnie asked, moving he body straight again.

" you's. all of you's in fact. You think you'll get information out of me, what ever you throw at me I can take and you know that, I was sent to fucking prison for 6 years so give me your fucking best shot" Scott raised his voice in Bunnie's face. Scott saw Bunnie's face lit up with a viscous smile " I hoped y'all say that". Bunnie raised her robotic fist and punched Scott right in the cheek, letting him turn to his right with a spit out of his mouth. Scott turned his head to look at Bunnie and smiled like that punch didn't hurt. Bunnie punched Scott again, trying to make him feel the pain. Scott shook his head that time and felt a small pound when she hit him, almost like he felt it. Scott spat out to one side to see if he spits out blood. Scott felt someone grab his ear and made him turn towards Bunnie bending down to Scott's face.

" now. Are y'all ready to cooperate " bunnie whispered into Scott's ear, seeing him panting from only two punches.

" if that's all you got then I'm pretty sure your not getting anything out of me" Scott chuckled.

Bunnie shook her head and walked away from Scott to the sete and sat down. Scott raised suspicion when she sat down with a smile on her face. He heard and small thud right behind him.

" oh fuck?!" Scott shouted out to him self knowing that Amy's behind him with her piko piko hammer. Scott clenched up as Amy swung her hammer round hitting Scott in the hip, sending him still tied to the chair into the wall. Scott groaned at the pain as he laid sideways on the floor. Amy walked up to him lying on the floor still tied to the chair in pain.

" still not close to the pain I had in prison" Scott mumbled out of his mouth, panting from the pain that keeps shooting down his head and body. Amy smirked with the raise of her hammer. " you are gunna know what pain is when in through with you" Amy shouted before she slammed her hammer straight downwards at Scott on the floor, hitting him in the Stomach. Scott felt the force of Amy's strength combined with the hammer right In to his stomach making him yell out in pain. Sally was right next door in the bathroom hiding, she kept her ear towards the wall ableing her to listen to the whole thing. She kept her hands over her mouth as Scott yelled out in pain.

" it's that the best you got" Scott growled in his voice from the pain everywhere around his body.

" maybe this will make you tell us" Bunnie grinned as she stood Scott back up against the wall this time. Scott looked at Bunnie raise her robotic fist back and then right into his face. Scott felt the punches he was receiving by then knowing that he might not take much more of this. Scott couldn't help but to follow Bunnie's punch sideways, making him spit out blood across the floor. Bunnie grabbed his head and turned it back so he was facing her again. Scott's face was all bruised with blood coming out of his nose and mouth slowly.

" you going to tell us yet" Bunnie said holding Scott's head towards her. Scott looked at Bunnie's face and spat right in her face with blood. Bunnie closed her eyes and wiped off the blood, flicking it to the floor.

" have it your way then" Bunnie said with anger in her voice, while she punches Scott in the face again. Watching as his face starts to bleed more and more. Soon Scott's face was all cut up and bruised with blood all around his face, with one eye swelled up. Scott started to breath heavily and trying not to cry out in pain.

" we're just going to keep doing this to ya if you don't tell us what we want sugar" Bunnie said in a comforting voice as she bent down to Scott's face. Scott looked at the floor with his good eye and stared at it knowing that the pain is worse since she has a robotic arm that hurts twice as worse than a organic fist. Scott looked up to Bunnie who was head height to him when she kneeled down. He took a deep breath, letting Bunnie go closer to his face to see if she could hear him.

" ...g-g-go...f-f-fuc-fuck..your...se-self...bitch" Scott stuttered quietly, trying to get his words out while in pain.

" have it your way" Bunnie sighed, giving Scott another punch to the cheek making him spit out across the bloody way where he spat during the tourcher towards him. Scott soon felt that he could lose conciseness. He turned round to Bunnie to see her throw another punch towards his face hitting him in the cheek once more. He spat again across the wall giving a groan in pain from being punched up against the wall.

" Amy more Bunnie and we'll lose him" Amy said grabbing her robot arm to stop her punching him anymore. Scott was breathing heavily and soon remembering the times he was betrayed in the past. Scott looked up to Bunnie, opening his swelled eye to stare at her , panting as he does it.

" looks like its your lucky hour Scott, enjoy it while you can cause we'll continue this discussion later" Bunnie chuckled.

" No" Scott whispered, getting Bunnie attention to turn around,

" what did you say" Bunnie asked, getting closer to Scott face. Scott slowly looked up in till he was starring into Bunnies eyes, Bunnie could see the anger in his eyes when she looked at them.

" I said, no" Scott whispered again while starring at Bunnie's eyes, looking like he's going to blow a casket.

" what do you mean, no" Bunnie asked, while the rest move behind her.

" I'm going to kill you" Scott growled at Bunnie.

" your tied up and been beaten to a pulp, so how are you going to do that." Bunnie chuckled.

Scott brought his hands round to his lap " you need to learn how to tie right bitch" Scott growled with anger. Before Bunnie could do or say anything Scott stood up and punched her in the face. Making her stagger back holding her face, Scott's anger grew making him kick her in the stomach, making her leave the ground and into the wall behind Rouge. The girls looked at how Scott kicked Bunnie right off the floor and into the wall, even with her heavy robotic limb she weights the same as a swatbot. Scott was breathing heavily and felt anger all around his body.

" hay you can't hit a girl!" Amy screamed out at Scott only for his reaction to scream at Amy, running up to her with his fist behind him. Amy gulped when she saw Scott charge at her screaming with anger. Scott punched Amy in the face, having her fly into the wall unconscious. Scott turned to rouge with a huge grin at her. Scott saw Rouge charge at him doing her spinning kick. Scott raised his hand up and stopped rouge grabbing her leg in the process. Rouges face soon changed from a smile to ' oh shit ' reaction. Scott span her round and threw her into Mina making them both hit the wall next to Bunnie and Amy. Cream stood there all shocked about how they were all knocked out against the wall. Scott walked up to cream and looked down at her only to see her cry and run off out of the bedroom door. Scott stood there looking at the girls out cold against the wall making sure that they are out cold. Scott forgot about everything and heard a door open. Scott reacted by pulling his other m9 pistol out of his jacket and turned towards the noise and fire a shot. He heard a yelp come from behind the door where the bullet went into the door. He soon realised and his anger went out of him like taking a piss. He ran towards the bathroom door to open it only to hear a bang in the bathroom with a bullet hole appear on the door entrance. He still took a step into to see Sally standing holding the pistol towards the door scared out of her mind. Sally looked at Scott's face and hardly recognised him. He walked in with a beaten up face with scars across his left and right cheek and bruises on his left and right eye. He also had blood pouring out of his mouth and nose and around his cuts, like he was nearly beaten to death.

" it's me, it me Sally, its Scott. I ain't going to hurt you" Scott calmly with putting his pistol to the floor and raising his hands up. Sally had a tear come out of her eyes as she went up to Scott giving him a hug. Scott groaned out in pain as she hugged him.

" I'm sorry that you had to hear that. But it's all over and you'll be fine" Scott whispered into Sally's ear, giving her a hug back.

" that's where your wrong Scott" a voice came from the room behind him, Sally froze where she hugged Scott while Scott slowly took the m9 pistol from Sally's hand. He turned round pointing the gun at who ever said the sentence and shielded Sally. He soon sighed in relief when he saw Connor and Reala standing at the door with sonic. They entered the bedroom with Scott holding Sally close. Connor, Reala, sonic and Sally looked at what happened to the room. They saw blood across a wall and the floor where the chair was and to see the out cold girls lying against the wall.

" it's not over...i know...I'm just out of breath from the whole being beaten in" Scott groaned. " so have you found anything when you were gone or were you just hiding " Scott asked giving a grin to them like he's angry at them for this mess.

" well we know that your the only one who can beat Scrouge" Reala said with Connor saying " and we know what he's trying to do in the castle " right after Reala saying her sentence.

" good! Now where is Scrouge. I'm going to put a fucking bullet in his head" Scott said in anger with walking out the bedroom door.

Everyone looked at how Scott left the room with anger and his m9 pistol in his hand, he left with anger rushing through his head. Connor and that followed Scott walking down the hallway.

" slow down Scott. We haven't told you where he is specifically " Connor raised his voice to Scott down the hall, Scott stopped and turned round walking up to Connor.

" where is he then" Scott stood in front of him with a grin across his face.

" we were told, that he was underneath the throne room." Connor told Scott only for Scott to walk off as soon he heard Connors sentence.

" this is not going to end well " Reala and Sally both said at the same time in sync with each other.

Scott entered the throne room to see the two thrones moved to one side and stairs going down in a spiral. He walked up towards the staircase still holding the grin on his face. Scott heard a footstep in the back corner of the throne room to see a guard ready to shoot at him. Scott fired his pistol at the guard without looking twice to see him fall to the ground holding his chest. Scott walked down the spiral staircase, pointing his gun down so there isn't any surprises down there. Connor and that lot all ran into the throne room to see a guard crawling towards the staircase. They looked to see he was bleeding badly with the trail of blood that goes from his gun to the staircase. They all walked up to the staircase and watched the guard die right on the spot.

" what's gotten into Scott, he's never shoot first and ask later type of hedgehog" Connor said checking the guard if he has a pulse.

" we better follow before Scott does something crazy, like blow the planet up himself." Sonic said while standing on one of the steps on the staircase.

" we better" Reala said walking past sonic down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9 good friend lost

Chapter 9 good friend lost

Scott was walking down the spiral staircase for about 2 minutes with a well lit up torch area so that there is light going all the way down. He got to a wooden door that just needed a push to open it. He pushed it open to come into a large cave with a strange orb that was in the middle with wires and computers everywhere around the cave. He looked around to see only Scrouge sitting on a large chair right in front of the orb. Scott pointed the gun and fired three shots at Scrouge. Scrouge chuckled as the bullets went right through him and made holes in his chair.

" I was wondering when you got here" Scrouge chuckled as he stood up to walk towards the edge of the stairs up to the orb.

"I'm going to put a fucking bullet in YOUR HEAD!" Scott screamed at Scrouge, firing his m9 right at him but only for the bullets to go right through him and hit the big chair where Scrouge was sitting in.

" you are trying my patients " Scrouge mumbled, turning round slowly to face Scott.

" Fiona...deal with him at once" Scrouge walked on putting his hand up behind him.

Scott looked behind him and saw a black boot come across his face, hitting him hard across the cheek making him leave the ground, spinning like a drill into a computer. He landed facing the ceiling of the cave, disorientated for a couple of seconds but shook it off as he stood back up to see Fiona running at him. Fiona jumped at Scott feet first trying to kick him in the stomach as he stood up. Scott waited for the right time and moved to the side where Fiona kicked the computer. Scott smirked but soon forgot that Fiona was flexible and jumped off the computer and kicked him in the face, sending him flying across the other side of the room into the other computer but smashing it in as he landed.

" give me a god dam fucking break will ya" Scott groaned as he stood out of the smashed up computer.

Connor and Reala both walked into the room at the same time to see the huge orb right up a bunch of stairs, and with Scott getting up out of a computer.

" did Scrouge do that to him " Reala thought out loud, letting Connor hear her. They looked closer to see Fiona walking up to Scott and punched him in the face, seeing him fall to the ground on his hands and knees looking at them. Fiona walked up to Scott and raised her boot up and kicked him in the back making him fall to the ground, as if he was lying down.

" stop it now Fiona! Your better than this" Connor ran up to Fiona only to be ignored. Connor ran into Fiona, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up in front of him and carrying her into the cave wall where she's struggling to break out of Connors hold.

" what ever your going to do Scott,. Do it now" Connor growled trying to take the pain of Fiona punching him in the head. Scott nodded to Connor on the ground. He stood up and ran towards the staircase to the orb. He was soon stopped half way by Antoine and his sword being pointed at him. Scott chuckled as he stepped aside to let Reala stand in front of his with her sword out.

" en guard " Antoine said pointing his sword towards Reala, she smirked at how he was holding the sword. Antoine made the first move to swing down at Reala but only for Reala to block it and give Antoine a punch in the head as she kept his sword up high. Scott saw his chance and ran past him moving up the stairs. Scott reached the top to see Scrouge at a computer typing in a code that activated the orb making it open slowly. Scott pulled out his m9 pistol and cocked knowing that Scrouge would reacted to it. Scrouge turned round with a grin on his face.

" now I'm fucking tired of you getting involved" Scrouge growled right before he used his speed to grab Scott and throw him across the floor towards the orb.

" lucky me, I'm always here to stop people like you" Scott groaned getting back up off the floor.

" there is still one question that baffles me" Scrouge said tilting his head and crossing his arms. " why are you even here, I saw your record on Eggmans computer, these dipshits sent you to prison and forgot about you, so why are you even here" Scrouge asked keeping his creepy smile and pose to Scott.

Sonic and Sally were just at the step standing right behind Scrouge not being seen and overhearing what Scrouge said.

" because I protect this planet from people like you Scrouge" Scott said moving towards Scrouge slowly.

" I protect everyone who threatens this planet" Scott said getting louder and closer to Scrouge.

" and I owe one person to thank for who led me down this road" Scott said in till he was face to face with Scrouge. Scott could feel something in the back of his head like a spider crawling inside him.

" and who's that, your dad, your mum, or was it Charlotte who you killed" Scrouge growled in Scott's face trying to make Scott feel bad. Scott chuckled as he felt a strange click in the back of his head.

" nope" Scott replied with a smirk on his face.

" who then" Scrouge asked

" Sally" Scott smiled as he grabbed Scrouge and threw him across the floor behind him.

Scrouge stood back up all shocked about how Scott touched him.

" how the fuck did you do that" Scrouge said in worry

" I thank Eggman for this chip in my head" Scott chuckled as he walked towards Scrouge.

Scrouge's face grew a grin as Scott said that. Scrouge turned round towards the computer and the orb to see that it is full open and ready to go " your to late bitch. My plan is in motion" Scrouge said typing in a code. Scott ran and dived at him hitting him in the back and his face going straight into the computer.

" your going to pay for your crimes Scrouge" Scott chuckled, making his hand push right down onto Scrouge's head, Scrouge yelled out in pain but soon turned to a laugh since the orb was generating electricity around the cave. Sonic and Sally both ran up towards the computer trying to see what they can do.

" what the fucks happening sal" Scott asked trying to keep Scrouge down to the computer.

" Scrouge has activated a portal to his world and it will appear in 4 minutes but it says power uplinks are disabled so it will just suck everything in this room for about 30 seconds to moebius" Sally said typing in the computer with sonic right next to her.

" I knew it when Scott could touch me that my plan would fail so this is my back up. Enjoy it while it lasts assholes" Scrouge laughed. When a round portal appeared in the middle of the open orb.

" let's chuck Scrouge in there and run out the door" sonic said in a worried tone.

" we can't. Scrouge activated a lock on the door when he activated this, so all we can do is endure the 30 seconds of pressure" Sally smashed the computer screen in with anger.

Scott raised Scrouge and slammed his head in the computer making him unconscious. Scott threw him making him go into the portal and In to moebius, sonic patted Scott on the back for the throw. Reala and Connor ran up to Sally and sonic.

" in 30 seconds were going to get a huge gust of wind I suggest you find some-Ahhh" Sally screamed as the portal was sucking in early. Connor and Reala both grabbed Sally's legs and brought her back behind the computer and ducked down. Sonic and Scott were unlucky and got caught in the suction, making them fly into the pillar. Sonic was holding onto the pillar and caught Scott's hand as he dangles right above the portal. Scott was holding on to his life to sonics hand. Sally looked above and screamed out " Scott!", which got sonics attention to look at Scott and his position. He looked back at Sally who was looking above the computer looking at them hold on to their life's. Scott looked up to see sonic grin at him as he holds his hand, stopping him from falling into the portal. Scott looked back at Sally to see her duck down once more. Sonic looked away from Scott, Scott looked at Sally then sonic only to hear the words " I'm sorry ". Scott shed a tear in his eye as he looked back at Sally. Sonic let go of Scott's hand and watched him scream as he flys into the portal. Scott went flying into the portal screaming making it loud enough for everyone to hear in the room to see Scott enter the portal, as Scott went through the portal closed which made the suction pass by and returned to normal. Sonic went back to ground with Sally running over the computer to where the portal once stood. Connor and Reala bowed their heads towards the portal. Sonic got up and walked over to Sally who dropped on her knees at the portal, putting his hand on her shoulder. Sally jumped up and gave sonic a hug, crying in his chest. Sonic gave a evil smile knowing that Scott's out the way he won't have competition with Sally. Antoine and Fiona both walked up the stairs holding their heads to see how Connor and Reala were bowing their heads and how Sally was in sonics chest crying.

" what happened?" Fiona asked walking up next to Connor.

" we lost a good friend today, that's what" Connor said turning around to face Fiona.

** I am so sorry but this is the last chapter for this story and will soon be another story for the ending and that but I just wanted this story out the way I am so sorry, and I'm sorry that its short I just got a bit tired thats all **

Credits

i thank Cheezel1993 and RealaTheHedgehog for the use of their characters again in this story so I thank you guys big time.

And in till next time when I have a new story uploaded thank yoso for a everyone who supported me and gave no grief no rudeness to me while I done this thank you :)


End file.
